Cye's Fight
by Firestorm
Summary: Cye is fighting against what happened to him in the Dynasty, and Talpa may not be willing let to him go. Sequel to Cye's Struggle. Please r&r! Thanks010602 Chapter 25 has be redone!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: (I hate these things.)OK, I don't own the cast of RWs. Happy? Any character you don't recognize belongs to ME!!!! Now that that's settled:

Cye's Fight

The sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt 1. The Dream

Talpa was very angry. Extremely angry. The Ronins had gotten away along with Torrent. And he had no idea how that had happened. All he knew was that his plan was totally ruined, and it pissed him off to no end. His Warlords and Delia had managed to free themselves, but he had sent them all to their room, while he sort this mess out.

How did they win? he wondered with a scowl on his face. It wasn't possible! He was Talpa, the great and powerful Dynasty master! No one could beat him! He let out an angry growl. Something was not right, and he was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. And he was going to make the Ronins pay, starting with their youngest.

Kento stared down at the sleeping form. He looked so peaceful lying there, one arm clutching a stuffed whale. It was a shame that Cye had suffered immensely in the Dynasty. Sage had healed what he could, along with the Staff of the Ancient that Anubis had place over him. But the effects had caused him to fallen asleep. He had been asleep most of the day, except to use the bathroom, or to eat or drink something. 

"Kento?" a whispered voice called to him. Kento turned his head to see Sage standing in the doorway. "Let him rest," Sage said, glancing toward the sleeping boy. Kento nodded and with one last look at Cye, walked out the door with Sage.

Anubis and Ryo looked up from the couch when the two came in. "He still asleep?" Ryo asked. Kento nodded as he sat down on the sofa diagonal from them. He let out a silent sigh and looked toward the TV. Just a rerun of something.

Anubis brushed his long red hair back. "Sleep will be good for him," he said. "Hopefully Mia will be back soon as well."

Ryo glanced at him. "You worried about her?"

Anubis hesitated. "No, not really."

Ryo stared at him for a moment, and said, "White Blaze is with her." Anubis merely nodded and said nothing more as he looked toward the TV screen.

He was walking through a misty forest, having no idea where he was or even how he got there. It was silent all around him, and he was a bit apphrensive. Where was he? He kept on walking. "Hello?" he called out, but silence greeted him in return. "There was nothing. Not even the sound of a bird or a cricket. This mist, it was hard to see through. He squinted his eyes trying to, but it did not help. He walked further.

A dark shadow began to rise up in front of him. He stopped walking and stared in surprise as it grew upward. And then the hands suddenly reached out and grabbed him……

Rowen was walking down the hall, when he heard Cye scream. He quickly raced for the room and saw the others coming up the stairs just as quickly. Ryo was the first one to enter the room. He shook a screaming Cye awake, eventually slapping his face to get him to wake up. 

Cye gasped and looked around, his body shivering. All of them peered down closely at him. "Cye, man, you OK?" Kento asked worriedly.

Cye trembled and shook his head. "NO! A dream! A horrible nightmare!" He started to cry as the others looked at each other worriedly, and at Cye in deep concern. What had he dreamt about to make him so worked up like this? Was it Talpa's work, or was it just a dream?


	2. Chapt. 2. Doubt

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 2. Doubt.

Kania stared vaguely into her mirror above her vanity. She let out a soft sight. Just earlier that day, she had helped Torrent to escape, and thankfully, Talpa hadn't found out. She had heard that he was extremely pissed because the Ronins had escaped, and she could not begin to figure out what he wanted with Torrent in the first place. Wouldn't he have been after Ryo of Wildfire instead? She did not know. All she knew was that she was beginning to feel like she didn't belong here. Like she belonged somewhere else. But where? Another sigh.

"What's your problem?" a voice asked behind her. One glance in the mirror told her who it was. 

"Nothing, Delia," Kania muttered.

Delia rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms. "Alright, what is it?"

Damn, how did she do that? Kania wondered. Delia could pick up things right away, much like Sage of Halo. She looked up at her friend. "Delia, did you ever felt like you didn't belong here?"

Delia looked a little surprised. "Of course I do. I mean why wouldn't I?"

Kania turned, lowered her head, and sighed. "I don't know. Lately, I've been like I shouldn't be here. That I should be somewhere else, but I don't know where."

"You're not thinking of betraying Master Talpa are you?" Delia asked suspiciously. 

Kania quickly shook her head. "No, of course not. Maybe I should talk to him about it?"

Delia nodded. "That would be wise. He'll help you figure out what to do. I'm going to take a shower." 

Kania nodded and didn't watch as her friend gathered what she needed and left the room. She let out another sigh. Talking to Talpa was the last thing she wanted to do.

Mia and White Blaze were back and now Sage and Ryo were helping her put the groceries away. They were telling her about Cye's dream, and she listened very carefully.

"And then he woke up screaming," Sage said as he put a container of bleach underneath the sink. "I've never seen him so frightened before."

"What was his dream about?" Mia asked as she placed celery, broccoli, (yuck!) and carrots into the vegetable drawer in the fridge.

"We don't know really," Ryo replied as he placed boxes of macoroni, spaghetti, and canned goods in the cupboards above the kitchen counter. "He never told us. All he said was that he had a horrible dream, and he didn't want to talk about it then."

"Hm." Mia frowned, placing more groceries inside the fridge. She was concerned about Cye. Had his captivity taken such an effect on him that it caused him with a nightmare that would scare him almost to death? The possibility seemed very high.

"Well, I'm sure when he's ready he will tell you. Don't go pressing him into it, especially you Ryo Matthew Sanada."

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

White Blaze snorted, and Ryo threw him the death glare. White Blaze lifted his paw and began cleaning it, acting as if Ryo was not there.

"Stupid tiger," Ryo muttered.

The tiger smirked at him and left the kitchen with his nose in the air. Mia couldn't help laughing.

Cye awoke again and yawned as he looked around the room. He was alone. He could hear typing coming down the hall, and wondered if Mia was back. He climbed out of bed and stepped out of the room, following the sound of typing. Instead of seeing Mia, he saw a blue haired teen typing furiously away.

Cye cleared his throat, and Rowen whirled around. "Hey, Cye!" he greeted warmly. "How ya doing buddy?"

"OK, I guess," Cye replied quietly. He quickly changed the subject. "What are you working on?"

"This?" Rowen gestured to the computer screen where he had several paragraphs written in neat formation. Cye nodded. "It's a report for school. Mr. Haminoz wanted a fullfledged report of the possibility of life on other planets."

"You'd be good at that."

"Well," Rowen said as he turned around and began typing again, "when I was in space, I didn't see any life on other planets, then again I was sleeping most of the time anyway, so who knows? It could be true."

Cye nodded, then looked around the room. Rowen glanced at him worriedly. "That dream still bothering you?" he asked. Cye nodded hesitantly. 

"Yeah. I don't know why though. It…. it was just a dream," he stammered. "I…. I shouldn't let it bother me so much." He turned and left the room.

Rowen frowned as he watched the young Ronin go. He turned back to the computer screen and frowned. He seriously hoped that dream wasn't a sign of something terrible to come.


	3. Chapt. 3. Mental Emotions

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 3. Mental Emotions.

Talpa looked up when Badamon came into the throne room. "It's about time!" he snapped, eyes staring hard at the spirit. Badamon lowered his head and his eyes. "Forgive me, my lord. I was…."

"No excuses!" Talpa snapped, eyes glowing red. Badamon became quiet. It was not best to argue against Talpa, that he knew. He became still.

"Now, that you are finally here, I want you to do something for me."

"Name it, my lord."

"I want you to visit Torrent soon. Don't let the others see you, and beware of Halo and that beast!"

Badamon nodded. "Yes, master. Do not worry. I shall not fail you!" He bows and vanishes from sight.

"You had better not," Talpa said with a growl, to himself, "or this will be your last day."

Rowen let out a sigh as the last page of the printed report came out of the printer. Mia stepped into the room. "All finished?" she asked

Rowen nodded. "Yep. And thanks, Mia. I appreciate it."

"Sure, Rowen. Use them computer any time you'd like."

Rowen put his report away into his Science folder and straightened up. "I'd like to get my own though, you know. But I know everyone else would be using it too. Not that I'd mind, but you know Kento."

Mia smiled. "Yeah, he'd be playing video games all day with it."

Rowen laughed, and left her. Along the way he bumped into a yawning Sage in the hall.

"Hey, Sage. Going to bed?"

Sage nodded, yawning wide. "Yeah. My Grandpa's called just an hour ago. He wants me to come help him at 5:00 in the morning. So I'm tuning in."

Rowen nodded, watching best friend go down the hall to their room. "Good-night, Sage."

"Night," Sage replied sleepily as he went into the room and shut the door behind him.

Rowen turned and went downstairs, where he found Kento and Ryo playing furiously at a racing game, and Cye sitting on the couch across from Anubus with his legs drawn up and his head down. He wasn't watching the game. He was staring at the floor.

"Hey, guys," Rowen greeted as he sat next to Cye.

Ryo waved at him, while Kento cursed at the screen. Anubis looked up from his book and smiled, and Cye stayed quiet.

"Who's winning?" Rowen asked.

"Me," Ryo said as his red car passed Lane 2. Kento's car was still behind. 

"Yeah, but I'm catching up!"

"You wish!"

"I'm gonna get you, Wildfire!"

"Bring it on, Hardrock!"

Both Rowen and Anubis laughed at the two. Cye only sighed, staring at his feet. Rowen looked over at him. "Cye, buddy, you OK?"

Cye nodded, not raising his head. "Just tired, I guess." He got up. "I'm going to bed."

The others watched him worriedly as he climbed the stairs to his and Kento's room.

Anubis stared after him. Hmmmmmmmmmmm.

Cye shut the door behind him and headed for his bed. He climbed in, staring vaguely at the wall. He let out a shuddering sigh.

Badamon stared from the shadows he was hidden in. So far he had covered himself quite well. Both Halo and Wildfire's tiger were sleeping deepily. He grinned evilly toward Torrent. This should be easy.

Cye's eyelids were growing heavy. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep. Badamon stepped into action.

He was in the misty woods again, only this time he was running, looking for his friends. How had they been separated? They were all together just a second ago! "Kento! Ryo! Rowen! Sage! Where are you?!" Only silence answered. 

His ribs were beginning to ache from the running. How was that possible? His ribs never hurt while he was in subarmor! He looked down at himself. "Nani?!" Where was his subarmor? He was wearing blue jeans and pullover!

He looked around frantically, hollering for the others. There was no answer from them. And then suddenly something dark rose up from behind him. Cye turned and screamed.

Cye awoke with a gasp, his heart pounding madly against his ribs. He took a few moments to calm himself and realized he was in the room he shared with his bestfriend. That was a relief. He heard a snore and looked across the room to find Kento sound asleep in his bed, one arm hanging over his face.

Cye's bed felt wet. He discovered that it was soaked with his sweat. Great, now he would have to find clean sheets and change them. He hoped none of the extras were dirty. 

He climbed out of bed and left the room. At first he headed for the linen closet, but then changed his mind and headed downstairs, and out the front door, and down to the dock.

Anubis stirred on the couch, and lifted his head fully awake. "Who?" he began, only to find the front door wide open. He got up and looked outside. He saw no one. He let out a sigh, wondering about the wind, closed the door, and returned to sleep.

Badamon watched Cye from a distance. This is only the beginning Torrent! Soon you will lose control of yourself, and once Master Talpa has you in his grasp, he will make the others pay using your pain! 

He slowly vanished, heading back to the Dynasty. Cye continued to stare at the lake, tears streaming down his face. The Dynasty toture was bad enough, he thought. But the nightmares. They just keep coming. When will it end? When will it _end_?!


	4. Chapt. 4. The Shiner

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 4. The Shiner.

Sage awoke at 5 in the morning. Rowen was still asleep, his comforter half way off him, an open book laid beside him. Sage smiled at his friend, took the book, closed it, and set it on Rowen's book shelf. He recovered Rowen, then grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went to take a shower.

After he was dressed, he was downstairs in the kitchen, muncing on a donut, and writing a note. 'Guys, I had to help my Grandfather. Don't know what time I'll be back. See you all later. Sage.' 

He left the note on the kitchen table, then walked out into the living room. Anubis was still sound asleep, and Sage walked quietly passed him. He left the house, and was just about to go get his mountain bike when he noticed a figure lying down on the dock. Curiosity got the better of him and he headed down to see who it was.

Cye laid sleeping on the dock. Sage stared at the young Ronin in surprise. He quickly checked him, but found no injuries. He shook him awake. "Cye. Cye?"

Cye slowly stirred. "Uh, Sage?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Cye sat up, blinking. He rubbed his eyes. "How'd I get out here?" he wondered.

Sage shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you slept walked. Go back inside and back to bed."

Cye nodded tiredly and trudged off. Sage walked behind him, just to make sure Cye did go inside. Once the door closed behind him, Sage turned, grabbed his back, and left for his grandfather's.

Ryo awoke around 9 in the morning. He found himself alone in the room, and wondered where Whiteblaze went to. He got dressed and went downstairs, where he found Kento and Mia sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, White Blaze eating from his bowl, and Anubis cooking. They were all talking.

"Oh, morning Ryo," Mia said, finally noticing him.

"Morning. Where is everybody?" he asked, as Anubis handed him a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Domo, Anubis." Anubis nodded and went back to cooking.

"Well, Rowen's still asleep, Sage went to his grandfather according to this note, and Cye's still in bed."

Ryo sat down to eat, a bit surprised. "Cye's still in bed?"

Kento nodded as he stuffed some bacon into his mouth. "Yep. Tried waking him, he told me to get lost."

"Kento, don't talk while you're eating," Mia admonished.

"Sorry."

Ryo began to eat. His thoughts turned to Cye. Cye had been acting strange ever since they had brought him home. He slept more, kept having nightmares, and he wasn't smiling or playing anymore. Mia had called it just a phase, to give him time to get over it. He was trying to be patient, but it was just so hard when he was worried about him. He'd hope he'd be better soon.

"So, Wildfire, you are concerned about your friend are you? Well, your concern will soon turn to despair and then to agony." Talpa laughed like a hyena. He turned to Badamon. "How are things going?"

"Good, my lord," (author pauses to gag herself.) Badamon replied. "Torrent is having a difficult time focusing on his normal activity. He went outside and fell asleep at the docks near that lake of theirs after he woke from his nightmare I gave him."

Sekhmet looked up. "Torrent was outside, alone, and sleeping? Why didn't anyone tell me?! I could have brought him here!"

Talpa raised on hand, silencing him. "Now is not the time, Sekhmet. Torrent will be brought here when I desire him to. Is that understood?" Sekhmet nodded.

Talpa turned to Badamon. "Send another nightmare to Torrent. I want him to suffer. He suffers, the Ronins suffer. We break Torrent, the Ronins break, and we win." Badamon nodded and left to do his work.

Rowen was awake now, and heading down the hall, just freshly showered. He heard a scream coming from Cye's and Kento's room, and quickly ran for it. Cye was lying in bed, tossing and screaming. Rowen hurried over and began to shake him. "Cye! Come on, man! Wake up! You're having a….." POW! Rowen's hand flew to his eye where Cye's arm had struck him. No time to think of pain right now. He grabbed Cye's flying arms and pinned them down, giving them a firm shake. "CYE, GET UP!!!!!"

Cye's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. He let out a gasp and clung to Rowen like there was no tomorrow.

The others suddenly came in. "Another nightmare?" Ryo asked.

Rowen nodded as he held Cye. "Yeah, they keep bothering him. I wish I knew why."

"It would be better if he talked to us," Ryo said.

"Don't push him if he's not ready, Ryo," Anubis said.

Kento walked over to his friend. "Cye, you OK?"

Cye nodded meekly, letting his tears come down his cheeks.

Mia noticed Rowen's eye. "Rowen, what happened?"

Rowen looked at her. "Uh?"

The others stared too. "Whoa, what a shiner!" Kento said, his eyes wide. Rowen glared at him and quickly covered it. Kento quickly looked away, red-faced. 

"Rowen, how'd that happen?" Ryo asked.

"It was an accident, Ryo. Cye accidentally hit me. He didn't mean to." Ryo just nodded, and stared down at Cye. Making Cye talk was exactly what he wanted to do, but he was going to push it. At least not yet.

Mia watched Cye for a little bit, then turned to Rowen. "I'm going to get ice for that eye. I'll be back."

She left the room.

Rowen sat in the recliner sometime after that, holding an icepack to his eye. On his knees was his book, which he found difficult to read with only one eye open. I wonder if this is how Dias feels, he thought to himself.

Cye sat across from him on the couch. He felt bad that he had given Rowen a black eye, but Mia had assured him it would heal soon, and that it wasn't his fault. His thoughts turned to his nightmares. This makes what the third nightmare I've had? And it's always the same. A misty forest I'm lost in, and then out of nowhere, something black always reaches out to grab me. This is driving me crazy! He narrowed his eyes. That's it. I'm not sleeping anymore.

Badamon stayed hidden within the shadows watching him. He heard every thought. That's what you think, Torrent! He vanished to report to Talpa.


	5. Chapt.5. The Argument

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 5. The Argument.

Kania was in a sound sleep. She had been up all night, listening to the Warlords wish how they could go after the Ronins again. Delia said she wanted Wildfire personally. She wanted to make the boy suffer for what he did to her during their last battle. How could Delia be so cold? she had wondered. We had attacked them first and kidnapped their friend. Of course they're going to be angry.

She turned over in her sleep. It was peaceful. She began to dream…..

Talpa stared at Badamon with an amused look on his face. "So Torrent is going to try to stay awake is he? Doesn't he know that will cause him more problems?"

"I don't think he cares, my lord," Badamon replied. 

Talpa laughed out loud. "Oh, he'll care alright. We are not done with the fish just yet. I want to see that trust of his broken."

"And just how are you going to do that, Master Talpa?" Dias asked. (yeah, I know it's spelled the wrong way. Live with it!)

"Torrent will continue to dream these nightmares. He'll become more scared. The other Ronin Warriors will in no doubt try to help him, but I will snatch him right from under their noses. They will not find him in time, and while I am holding him, I will enjoy watching the others suffer without him. And then, we capture the other Ronins, and kill them all before Torrent's eyes."

"Why are you only picking on Torrent?" Cale asked. "What about the other Ronin whelps?"

Talpa narrowed his eyes as they glowed red. "Torrent has that innocent look in his eyes which I detest so much. I want that destroyed. And I want to watch it as it is."

"I could always rape him," Delia offered seriously.

Talpa, Badamon, and the Warlords gaped at her. Talpa scratched under his chin, thinking. "That might not be a bad idea. But wait until I give the order."

Delia nodded and bowed. "As you wish, Master Talpa."

Cye sat at the dinner table, picking at his food and twirling it around on his fork. One hand was propped up under the side of his head. 

Ryo glanced over at him. "Cye, you alright?"

"I feel fine, Ryo," Cye replied a little testily. Ryo frowned, watching his friend play with his food. 

"You don't seem all right to me," Rowen said. "You look like shit."

Cye rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Cye, why don't you talk to us? These dreams look like they're really bothering you."

Cye let out a deep sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk about them, Kento. I'd rather just forget about them." He pushed his plate away and left the table.

Mia stared at the plate. He hadn't even touched it. 

Anubis sighed and glanced over at Ryo. "Ryo, sit down. He doesn't need you going after him right now."

"Well, he needs something!" Ryo snapped. "He's been like this long enough! I can't just sit here and pretend there's nothing wrong with him!"

"If you force him, you'll only make it worse! Let him come to you when he's ready."

Ryo glared at Anubis. "At the rate he's going he'll never tell us anything, and you know it! I don't want to see my friend hide inside himself, damn it!"

"Forcing him will not help, Ryo! I don't know why you don't get that through your thick skull! Your temper is blinding you!"

"I don't give a shit about my temper, Anubis!" Ryo slammed his fist against the table. Mia jumped, Rowen grabbed his drink before it could spill, and Kento just stared. 

Upstairs in his room, Cye sat on his bed, holding his stuffed whale. He could hear Ryo and Anubis arguing like crazy, and it was about him. He let out a miserable sigh. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted to forget about what happened to him in the Dynasty, and Ryo wanted him to talk about it. But he couldn't. It hurt too much. The pain he had experienced was nothing like he had ever felt before. All he wanted to was to be left alone.


	6. Chapt. 6. Taking Off

**Cye's Fight**

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt 6. Taking Off

Cye listened to them go on and on, his ears nearly bursting with the shouting. He cringed. It was all about him. Why? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why were they trying to force this out of him? Didn't they know it was hard for him? He couldn't just walk up to them and say, hi guys, guess what? I'm letting my captivity in the Dynasty get to me, and I've been having weird nightmares about something very black and evil grabbing me. Nice, huh?

No, he couldn't tell them. He wasn't ready for it. He suddenly jumped when he heard someone pound the table. Most likely it had been Ryo. Cye cringed and hugged his whale closer to him. Please stop fighting! he begged silently. But the argument continued. He could take no more.

He got off his bed and went to his window that led out to the balcony. He went out, vaulted over the balcony, landed on the ground, and took off running as fast as he could. He did not look back.

Mia had enough. Ryo and Anubis were practically at each other's throats now, and she was afraid Ryo's temper would send him over the edge. "ENOUGH!!!!"

Ryo, Rowen, Kento, and Anubis all jumped in surprise. White Blaze ducked under the table, putting his head underneath his paws. All looked at Mia. She was standing, her chair pushed out, her palms pressed angrily against the table. Her look was almost deadly.

Both Ryo and Anubis sat down immediately, quiet as feathers. (it's usually quiet as a mouse/mice, but trust me, mice aren't quiet!) Mia stared at them hard. "Thank you," she said as calmly as she could. Ryo lowered his head. He felt terrible now. Apparently so did Anubis.

"Mia, I am sorry," Anubis apologized sincerely.

"Me too," Ryo said firmly.

Mia sighed. "Look, I know you're both concerned about Cye. We all are. But he just got back. Understand that what Talpa did to him was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He needs time to heal, Ryo. When he's ready he'll talk to you, alright?"

Ryo nodded meekly, then looked over at Anubis. Kento and Rowen glanced at each other, wondering what Ryo was going to say or do. Kento agreed with Ryo, that Cye should just tell them, and then they could all help them. That was what friends are for right? Rowen agreed with Anubis and Mia. He should come to them when he was ready.

"Anubis, I'm sorry. You're right. I should learn to control my temper."

"And I should not have yelled at you, Ryo. I'm sorry too."

Ryo nodded just as the door opened. Sage stared at the scene before him as he closed the door. "Um, didn't anyone hear me knocking at the front door?" he asked.

They all gaped at him.

"The front door was locked?" Mia asked in surprise. Sage nodded, coming closer to the table.

"I locked it, Mia," Anubis said. "I'm sorry, I forgot about it."

Mia nodded tiredly. Sage sensed something was wrong.

"What's the matter with all of you guys?" he asked as he went and got himself a drink of water. After that long bike ride, he was incredibly thirsty. Hr gulped the drink down, and waited for an answer.

"We were arguing about Cye," Ryo said shamefully. "About making him tell us what was wrong and all that."

Sage set his empty cup down on the counter next to the bread. "Oh, yeah, Cye. I almost forgot to tell you. I just saw him when I got here. He was running down the hill."

All of them stood, eyes wide. "You sure, Sage?" Rowen asked.

Sage nodded firmly. "Hai. I asked where he was going, but he didn't even look at me. He just kept on running."

They looked at each other, worry clouding their hearts. "I wonder where he was going," Kento murmured, tempted to just run out that door and after Cye.

Sage shook his head. "I don't know.

And silence filled the room.


	7. Chapt. 7. The Voice

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 7. The Voice.

Cye ran and ran, tears blurring his vision. He pushed several branches out of his way as he continued to run. All he wanted to do was to just get away. He finally came to a steep hill and ran down it. He tripped over a tree root, and fell. He tumbled, bounced, and rolled all the way down until he came to the bottom. He sat up shakily and drew in a deep breath. He didn't get up. He drew his knees to his chest and buried his head, and cried.

It's not fair! he thought to himself. Why do I have to be so weak! Why am I even a Ronin?! His body shook hard as he let the tears spill. He should have been more careful! Then maybe he wouldn't have been caught in the first place, and none of this would be happening right now! 

_

But you're free now, Cye.
_    Cye's head snapped up in an instant. He looked around. "Who said that?!"
_I will always be with you, Cye Mouri.
_    Cye blinked and dried his eyes. Where had that voice come from? he wondered. And who did it belong to?
The other Ronins were searching for Cye. It was after 8, and pretty dark. Sage used his sword to light their way as they called for him. White Blaze sniffed along the ground, searching for the young boy. He was on his trail, and getting closer to him. But somehow White Blaze knew he was going to be there when they got there.
"CYE!!!!!" Ryo shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"
    "CYE! ANSWER US!!!" Rowen cried.
"OR WE'LL MAKE ROWEN COOK!!!! Sage yelled.
    "CYE, COME ON MAN!!!" Kento cried. He was very worried. Cye had been gone for at least three hours. Usually he'd be back sooner than this.
"Where do you think he could have gone?" Sage asked.
    "We don't know, Sage," Ryo said as he bit his lip and looked around.
"We already tried the lake," Rowen said. "And there's not footprints there."
    Kento dropped his head, and the other three glanced at him.
"Don't worry, Kento. We'll find him," Ryo said. Kento just nodded, but said nothing. "Let's move out!" Ryo ordered. And they continued their search.
Cye opened the front door and stepped in. He shut it as quietly as he could. "The others are looking for you, Cye."
    He turned to see Anubis on the couch, holding a magazine. He bent his head. "They are?" he asked. Anubis nodded. "Which way did they go?" 
"Through the woods. They're very worried about you."
    Cye nodded again, and opened the front door. He went out and shut it behind him. He took off for the woods.
Mia came out of the kitchen. "Was that Cye?" she asked.
    "Yes," Anubis replied. "He went after the others."
Mia sat down beside him and let out a small sigh. "I just hope Ryo doesn't chew him out."
    Anubis nodded and kept on reading.

Cye could hear the others calling his name as he ran through the woods. "Guys! Wait up! I'm here!"

But their voices were getting further and further away. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to catch up to them. Mist filled the woods very suddenly, surrounding him, so thick he could hardly see. He froze, wondering which way to go.

"Guys!" he cried again. "KENTO! RYO! SAGE! ROWEN!" 

Silence filled his ears. He took a tiny step forward, afraid he was going to run into something. He slowly began to walk, wishing in vain that this mist would just go away. Gut instincts told him which way to go and he obeyed, hoping he would find the guys. And then suddenly, a black figure appeared right behind him, and grabbed him.

Cye tried to scream, but something cold and black pressed tightly against his mouth. He tugged on what looked to be an arm, trying to force it away. He kicked, but the figure did not seem to be affected.

And then a sharp sword appeared at his throat, pressing it against it in warning. "If you know what's good for you stop struggling!"

Cye's eyes widened. _Talpa_?! He became still, breathing hard. Now he really needed the others! His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing quickened.

"You Ronins have troubled me long enough," Talpa said into his ears. "It's time to make you pay once and for all!"

Cye struggled to get away, but then he felt Talpa teleport them. He found himself in Talpa's castle, in the dungeon area. Talpa unlocked a single wooden door with a small barred window that could be closed by a single wooden board. He opened the door, and Cye nearly jumped as a rat scurried out and ran off to hide somewhere. He suddenly found himself flying into the cell. He landed with a thump and groaned. The door was slammed shut and locked. Cye turned and climbed to his feet. He went to the door and suddenly attacked it.

"Let me out of here!" he cried. ZAP! He was thrown back by what felt like an electrical current. Pain raged through his body, and his ears rang. "RESISTANCE AGAINST ME IS FUTLE, TORRENT!" Talpa's voice echoed. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN!!!"

And Cye passed out from the pain.


	8. Chapt. 8. Comfort In A Cold Cell

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 8. Comforted In A Cold Cell.

The Ronins had searched all over for Cye. White Blaze had tracked him all the way through the woods and down the steep hill. They had discovered that he had fallen, and had perhaps sat there on the ground for quite awhile, but where was he now?

"You guys, we can't just stand here!" Kento bellowed impatiently. "What if he's hurt? I mean he did fall, and that hill is steep."

"If he's hurt, I hope it's not serious. We have no idea where he is," Ryo said.

"Did any of you guys stop to think he might have gone back to the house?" Rowen suggested.

They all looked at each other. The possibility seemed very likely. "Let's go back," Ryo said. They headed back, still calling out Cye's name occasionally. Silence greeted them, and it was almost eerie.

They made it to the mansion and walked inside. Anubis and Mia were sitting on the couch; both looked up when the boys and the tiger came in. "You didn't find Cye?" Mia asked bewildered.

Ryo stopped, and all hopes faded away. "We thought he'd be here," he said quietly.

Anubis sighed in concern. "He did come back about an hour ago, but then he turned and left to find you guys."

"He should have stayed here," Ryo said.

"Ryo, don't," Rowen warned. "Cye's been through a lot already, and I'm sure he's scared right now. He doesn't need you yelling at him."

"I'm not going to yell at him, Rowen," Ryo said as calmly as he could. "I'm just concerned."

"All of us are concerned, Ryo," Sage said. "But I think Kento's more concerned than the rest of us."

All of them looked toward the bearer of Hardrock. He was standing by the front window, staring out, watching for any signs of Cye. Cye, please come home.

Cye's eyes began to flutter and his fingers slowly moved. His eyes opened, and he became fully awake. He groaned in pain. His entire body felt as if it had been set on fire. Once he gathered the strength, he struggled to his feet, and nearly fell. He grabbed onto the wall for support and looked around at his surroundings.

"Am I really that weak, that I cannot protect and defend myself?" he wondered in despair. "I can defend the world, but I can't even save myself. And Talpa's probably going to use me as bait for my friends."

Cye let out a miserable sigh and slid down the wall to sit. He felt very alone. I should have stayed at home, instead of just running off like that. If only they would understand! 

_They are just concerned about you, Cye. Friends often do that. You need to show them that you are stronger than they think. And you need to show yourself as well. If you think yourself weak you will be weak. But you are stronger than you believe. It is not about having physical or mental strength or even speed. It is what is inside of your heart that makes you strong. And because of your love and concern for the others you may just be the strongest one of all._

Cye blinked in the surprise. The voice had spoken again. Somehow it comforted him. He recognized the voice as male, but it was not the Ancient, nor anyone else he knew. So then who was it? And why couldn't he see who it belonged to? The voice spoke aloud, just as if another person was in there talking to him face to face. 

A loud noise sounded outside his door and he jerked his head toward it. There was some clicking noises, and the heavy door creaked open. A large guard walked in, followed by two others carrying heavy weighted chains and spears. Cye stayed where he was.

The first guard set down a wooden bowl filled with some kind of gray mush and a cup of water as the other two kept a close eye on him. "Eat," the first soldier commanded, and then walked out with the other two.

Cye watched as the door was closed and heavily bolted again. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall until they diminished altogether.

He looked toward the bowl and water. He was not touching it. He inched away from the (food and water) and lied down in a corner in a fetal like position. Please guys, get me out of here!

_They will come, young one. Have faith and wait. _

Cye, comforted by those words, did just that. He yawned and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep just as a beautiful silver and white mist floated over him.


	9. Chapt.9. The Search Continues

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 9. The Search Continues.

It was later now, and a steady rain had began to fall outside. Kento was still at the window, waiting for Cye if he came back. Sage was upstairs meditating, trying to see if he could contact the young Ronin that way. Ryo, Anubis, and White Blaze were out searching for him again, while Mia and Rowen went to the Police. Kento did not understand why they were doing that for. No way would his best buddy just run away like that! He did not see why they just didn't blast through the Dynasty gates and look for Cye there. He was sure Talpa had him again. Shame too. He was only free for what two days at the most? Life could be so cruel at times.

And then another horrifying thought went through Kento's head. What if Cye had commit suicide? He shook his head. Don't be crazy! He scolded himself. Cye is way stronger than that. He let out a sigh. Cye, where are you?

They trudged through the woods, pushing tree branches out of their way, the rain coming down on them. Ryo's hair was matted to his forehead, and he kept brushing it away. "CYE!" he called out, hoping to hear an answer from the water warrior.

CYE!" Anubis called out as he ducked under a low hanging branch. Some thorns tore at his clothing, but he paid them no mind. White Blaze roared, calling out Cye's name in his own language. The tiger was worried though. They should have found Cye by now. 

The search continued as the rain continued to fall. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Anubis looked up. They would be no good to Cye if they were killed by lightning or made ill from being out in the rain too long.

"Ryo!" he called. Ryo stopped and looked back at him and waited as the older warrior came up to him. "We should get back now. We won't be any good to Cye if we're ill or even killed from this storm."

Ryo was about to argue, until thunder cracked loudly followed by lightning. The rain was pouring now. He and Anubis hopped onto White Blaze's back, and they took off out of the woods, heading back for the mansion.

The officer stared at the photo of Cye with a frown. "What was his name again, ma'am?"

"Cye Mouri," Mia replied. She and Rowen had been at the station for nearly fifteen minutes to report Cye missing. Both were worried and agitated, and this cop here seemed to be taking his good old time. Rowen was ready to shake him.

"How do you spell that name?" the officer asked.

"C.Y.E. M.O.U.R.I," Mia answered.

The officer wrote that down, then asked several questions, which Mia answered. "He's fifteen, he stands about 5'5, his weight is 122. He has light brown hair and seablue eyes. And he's been missing since early this afternoon."

The officer frowned. "Did he run away or do you think he was abducted?"

"We're not sure," Rowen said. "He was upset for awhile, and he ran off, but then he came back, according to a friend of ours, only to leave again and search for us. That was the last time anyone saw him."

"I see," the officer nodded as he looked at the report he was writing. He looked up with a frown. "As of now there is really nothing we can do. He must be missing for at least twenty four hours."

They were both about to protest, but stopped when he continued. "However, give us a picture of him, and we'll keep our eye out for him."

The two of them nodded, knowing that was all they could do for now. Rowen gave the officer a photo of Cye, and the two of them left the Police Station in defeat.

The armored boot kicked him in the stomach, sending pain through him. "Get up!" a 

gruff voice called down to him. He was yanked to his feet by his hair, and a cold swiss army knife appeared at his neck. He froze, looking up at Dais.

"You're going to see Master Talpa, Torrent," the Warlord growled as someone else,

probably Cale, tied his hands behind his back. "And you're aren't going to give us any trouble, are you?" Cye made no movement, fear causing him to believe if he moved that blade would cut him. 

Dais just grinned and forced him to turn, then he and Cale forced Cye out of the

cramped cell and down the hall, taking him to the throne room. They pushed open the two large

and forced him inside, keeping a good grip on him. Cye began dragging his feet, not wanting to go any closer to the Dynasty master. But Cale and Dias just forced him along.

"Here he is, master," Cale said as they stood before the throne, with Torrent between 

them.

"Very good, Warlords," Talpa said with a nod as he looked down at the small helpless

Ronin with cold, cruel eyes. Cye flinched nervously. Talpa laughed. "Are you scared, boy? This only the beginning of your stay here! Hahahahahaha! And there is more torture to come for you."

Cye gulped. Somehow he knew he was in immense trouble.


	10. Chapt. 10. Troubled Thoughts

**Cye's Fight**

Sequel to Cye's Struggle.

Chapt. 10. Troubled Thoughts

Ryo, Anubis, and White Blaze were all soaking wet when they came through the front door. All three were very discouraged.

"My gosh!" Sage said as he came into the living room. "You guys better go change before you both catch colds!"

Anubis nodded. And headed for his room to change. He was very quiet and troubled. 

White Blaze took the liberty of shaking himself dry, getting Ryo and Sage wet. For once neither cared. Ryo looked at Sage. "We searched everywhere, Sage. It's like he just vanished into thin air! I can't even reach him through the link!"

Sage closed his eyes, wishing that when he opened them, Cye would be right here in the room with them. He slowly opened his eyes. "We know who's got him, Ryo," he said barely in a whisper.

"Talpa," Ryo said quietly. And his fists clenched down at his sides.

Cye let out a scream as the whip slashed at his bare skin, right across the back. He was chained in the throne room, his face facing the wall, and the chains cutting into his wrists, causing them to swell and bleed. Only moments before he had been stripped of most of his clothes, except for a pair of boxers they had left on him, buy even that was quickly becoming shredded with each snap of the whip.

SNAP! He hollered again, trying to free himself from those chains. It only made things worse for him.

"Yes, holler out your pain!" Sekhmet laughed as he snapped the whip at his back again. "Show us how much you hurt!"

Cye's body quivered and he bit his lip in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes. How much longer are they going to continue to beat me? he wondered as he felt another stinging blow. 

_They want to break you, Cye. If you give into them, they will have won. The pain will not last forever. Look to the lesson hidden in this message. Only then will you have defeated them."_

Cye sniffled a little. Somehow he felt strangely comforted. His body relaxed and he let out a deep sigh.

Sekhmet stared for a bit. He looked back at Talpa, wondering what to do next. Talpa glared at the young boy, and came over to where he was chained. He came to his side, and jerked his head to look at directly at him.

"You may think that is over, boy! But I hold you in my grasp! I control all that you do and all that you see."

Cye glared back, trying not to show his fear. He spit at him. "You'll never control my soul, Talpa!" he growled through clenched teeth.

Talpa's eyes narrowed angrily. With one blow to the head, Cye was unconscious.

Kento let out a sigh as he stared out the bedroom window. Lightning flashed across the

sky and thunder rumbled. He hated to think of Cye being out there in this horrible storm. Was he lost? Was he safe? Was he with Talpa, or was he? Kento threw that thought from his mind. He didn't want to think of his best friend being a prisoner of Talpa again, or even dead. He would go insane if he thought and believed that. So what could he do? He knew Cye was out there somewhere. If only they knew where! 

He saw a jeep pull up toward the mansion, the wipers flying across it. Mia and Rowen 

were back finally. He wondered if they had any luck at the Police. He watched as they climbed out of the jeep and made a mash dash to get out of the pouring rain and into the house. Kento left the window and headed for downstairs. 

"So they can't do anything right now?" Sage was asking Mia and Rowen when Kento 

walked into the room. Both were soaked, but neither seemed to care. Rowen shook his head as he grabbed a kitchen towel and tossed it at Mia, then grabbed another one. "They said he has to be missing for twenty-four hours," he explained as he rubbed his short hair dry.

Sage nodded solemnly as Mia rubbed her hair furiously with the towel. "If I were you 

two I'd go and change." Both nodded and headed past a silent Kento. Kento watched them go up the stairs then looked toward Sage who sat down on the couch with a dejected sigh. Kento suddenly felt out of place.

"Did, um, Ryo and Anubis come back yet?" he asked, quietly.

Sage looked up and nodded. "They've been back for awhile now, Kento. I think Ryo's

taking a shower though, and Anubis is probably meditating. They were both pretty soaked when they came in."

Kento nodded sadly and sat down with a sigh. His stomach growled, but he ignored it.

He didn't feel up to eating at the moment right now. All he wanted was for Cye to come home and be safe.

Ryo stepped out of the shower, feeling slightly better. As he dried himself off with the huge towel he longed to hear Cye's voice. But all he could hear was the rain, thunder, and the others downstairs. He wondered how Cye was doing at this very moment. None too good, no doubt. It didn't seem fair, Ryo thought to himself as he slipped into a pair of red jogging pants. Why couldn't the Dynasty just lay off? Or wasn't the Dynasty involved this time? If not, then where was Cye? Was it his fault that Cye was missing? Maybe he shouldn't have been arguing with Anubis. It was obvious that Cye had had heard them fighting about him. Now he felt low. And guilty. It was all his fault Cye was missing. Would he ever come home? 


	11. Chapt. 11. Storm Call

**Cye's Fight**

The Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt . 11. Storm Call

Cye's eyes fluttered a few times. His fingers twitched and curled. He let out a soft moan as his brows furrowed. His eyes slowly opened, and he found himself lying on the hard cold floor of his cell.

How long had he been out? he wondered. It felt like it had been for quite awhile. He raised himself up onto his knees and pain shot through his back like a raging fire. He grimaced, his jaw tightening with pain. Tears came to his eyes as he forced himself to stand.

He stood there, gasping, waiting for the pain to go away as he kept one hand firmly against the wall to keep himself upon his feet. Finally the pain subside.

Bloody, he thought to himself. How am I ever going to get out of this? The others are probably worried sick now. He frowned, seeing Kento in his mind. And Kento was probably a nervous wreck. Cye let out a soft groan as he tightly closed his eyes. I shouldn't have run off in the first place. And he sank to the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself and cried.

Ryo tightened his fist as he stared out at his window toward the volcano. White Blaze laid across his bed, watching the young teen. He already knew that his young master wanted to go back out there and search for his friend, but this storm was too dangerous. Lightning struck the ground constantly, the wind currents were getting stronger and higher. The thunder was so loud it made everyone jump.

Ryo watched the storm, deep in thought. Okay, I know I was worried about Cye being lost out there, when I already know that Talpa has him. I know he's not out in this storm, but still I'm worried about him. Who knows what Talpa could be doing to him? I don't want Cye out in this storm, and I don't want him with Talpa. He closed his eyes in pain. Ancient, please let Cye be okay. 

Rowen looked up from the table as the lights flickered off, then came back on again. Sage let out a sigh as he set his cup of hot tea down. Mia was already in the kitchen drawers searching for some candles and matches. 

"It won't be long before that electricity goes off altogether," Rowen stated as he stared at his drink. Steam rose from it, drifting up toward the ceiling. 

"That's why I'm bringing out the candles," Mia said as she set several candles in the middle of the table. She stood two up and lit them, the flames dancing happily on the wicks. She handed a few to Sage along with some matches. "Could you take these out to the living room and set them up, Sage?"

"Sure." He left the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned and sat down, in deep thought. 

"There has to be a way for you to find Cye!" Mia exclaimed.

"We already know where he is," Rowen stated quietly. "But this storm is too dangerous for us to go out there and get into the Dynasty, even if we did have the Jewel of Life and the Magic Staff."

Mia frowned and folded her arms on the table. Outside lightning lit the sky and thunder cracked loudly, as if a semi truck had slammed into the house. And all the electricity went off.

Kento frowned in the dark. Great, he thought. Stupid storm. Then again, Cye loved storms have the time. He would always sit right at the window and watch in fascination as the rain would come down like a waterfall. On occasions they had to restrain him just so he wouldn't go out and play in it. Once he had done that, he ended up with pneumonia.

Kento left his room, carefully feeling his way around so he would not bump into anything or anything. He made it downstairs just as Anubis was going into the kitchen.

Mia, Sage, and Rowen glanced up at them. Kento leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, staring down at the floor as Anubis sat down.

"Did you find anything?" Sage asked the ex-Warlord. 

Anubis nodded. "You were right, Halo. Cye is definitely in the netherrealm, and it was Talpa who kidnapped him to begin with.

Kento's eyes narrowed tightly as his fists clenched at his sides, a low growl came from his throat as Rowen said, "Then we have to go there and get him."

White Blaze whined a little, his fur standing slightly on end as his ears pressed back. Ryo glanced back at him, wondering what was wrong with the tiger. He sure seemed agitated about something. He shook his head and looked out the window again. It was hard to see now, with all the lights off. Lightning gave him only a slight glimpse of what was outside. He knew it was useless, but he could imagine Cye coming toward the mansion, soaked to the bone. There was no such luck. Cye was trapped and was waiting for them to free him. And as much as Ryo wanted to, he knew they would do Cye no good if they went out into this storm and got themselves killed. He could only hope that Cye wouldn't give up on them.

Lightning flashed again as White Blaze whined a little louder. What was wrong with him? Ryo wondered as he watched the sky light up again. He didn't see Cye, but he did see something else. His face took on a horror and he could already feel the winds coming from it. He quickly opened his window and raced out the door.

"EVERYONE, BASEMENT NOW!!!"

They all heard him just as the tornado sirens came on. Mia quickly blew out the candles as Rowen and Sage went through the house, opening the windows as fast as they could and unplugging electrical appliances. Kento grabbed some flashlights and batteries as well as a portable radio. Anubis led Mia downstairs into the basement as Ryo grabbed several blankets and the first aid kit.

"Let's go!" he shouted to Sage and Rowen after Kento passed him on his way into the basement. The two Ronins came quickly and ran down the steps as fast as they could with White Blaze right behind them. Ryo shut the door and locked it and ran down the steps, just as the tornado struck full force.


	12. Chapt. 12. Stranger

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 12. Stranger

Cye was still crying to himself. His body trembled as the tears ran down his face, only to drip to the hard stone floor. Why? he thought to himself. Why does this have to happen again? Why couldn't Talpa just leave his friends alone! He was making them suffer by causing him to suffer and that wasn't right. 

"Crying again, are we, Torrent?"

Cye looked up through red, wet eyes. Delia was staring at him through the small barred

window, an evil glee on her face. He shuddered slightly. Delia smiled cunningly. "Well, I'm here to make you feel all better." She paused. "Well, actually, I'm here to make you feel worse, but either way, it'll be pleasant for me."

Cye cringed. She was unlocking the door to his cell. He stood up and began backing 

Away, hoping he could find a place to hide, or maybe have a chance at getting past her and out of the cell. No such luck. She was closing the door behind her. She had a weird grin on her face, and Cye could not understand what it was all about. Was she going to kill him? Torture him? 

She walked closer to him, causing him to back away. "Where are you going, Torrent? 

We're going to have fun together!" Cye cringed as she laughed. What would fun mean in her vocabulary? he wondered nervously. He tried to get out around her, but she suddenly leapt at him. Cye was knocked to the floor. He cried out as his shoulder came in contact with the hard floor. He struggled, but she held him tight, an evil glint in her eyes. 

"LET ME GO!!" he cried as he struggled helplessly. She only laughed at him, then 

ripped off the rest of his clothes. Cye gasped as he began to realize what was happening. "NO!" he cried. "DON'T!"

"Yes!" she sneered as she tied his hands and feet, then pushed him onto his back. She 

stared down at his naked form, a smile on her face. "Hm, you have a nice body, Torrent. Very sexy in fact."

Cye turned his head away, red faced, completely embarrassed. He felt strong fingers 

turning his head back around and found himself staring into her eyes. She smiled seductively. "You'll enjoy this, Torrent. Trust me." She bent forward and kissed him hard. Cye cringed back, and when he felt her tongue enter his mouth, he bit her.

"OW!" she cried, as he scrambled away from her. She was checking her tongue. No 

damage done, but it still hurt. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and she suddenly struck him hard across the face. Cye cried out and tried to back away some more. She grabbed him, holding him firm. Cye squirmed, not wanting any of this. "Torrent, I always get what I want. And I want you!"

She began to strip which caused his eyes to widen, and then snap shut tightly. And then 

suddenly he heard Delia cry out in shock and pain. He opened his eyes to see her struggling against some invisible force. His eyes widened as she was suddenly thrown across the room where her head came in contact with the wall, knocking her out cold.

Cye started crying out of fear, shame, and embarrassment. And then he felt strong, 

Loving arms wrap around him, rocking him gently, soothing him. "_You're safe now, Cye. It's all right. Shh."_

Cye was a bit startled. It was that voice! He sniffled and quieted down. Who are you? 

he asked, silently. 

"_Go to sleep, Cye_," the voice commanded gently. And Cye fell into a peaceful, deep

sleep.

He was standing on the beach, watching as the waves played along the sea. The wind

blew his hair back. It was so peaceful out here. Then he heard crunches in the sand and turned his head. Coming toward him was a young man, about nineteen at least. He was tall. At least seven feet. His skin was tanned like Ryo's, his hair dark brown, and chin-length. His eyes, they were ice blue. He had the appearance of Native American and Caucasian. He was quite handsome in fact, and Cye found it hard to stare into his eyes.

"Hello," the stranger greeted, coming to stand beside him.

"Hi there," Cye replied with a smile, then looked back toward the sea. 

"Nice day, isn't it?" the stranger continued. Cye nodded. He was shocked. This was 

same voice he had heard speak to him so many times before! The stranger continued. "Do you believe in Christ?"

Cye turned to gaze at him, wondering what he meant. The stranger smiled at him gently. 

"Christ is the Son of Man, the firstborn Son of God, Who is the Creator of Heaven and Earth. Years ago, the world sinned, because of the single temptation the Serpent, or the Devil as some call him. Man was cursed to die, and his soul would be forever lost into hell. And then God had a plan, to save the world from sin, and to save His most beloved creation. Human. He sent His Son Jesus Christ to be born to a virgin, named Mary, where he would take upon himself the Sins of the World. He would suffer for many. But it was through his suffering and death, that they were saved from the Second Death, which is the death of one's spirit. Christ was called to save them, so that any who shall believe that he has come to save the world of its sin and believe within their hearts and minds that he is truly Christ, the Savior of man, will not perish, but have eternal life.

Cye stood there, a bit shocked. He had never heard this speech before. And yet this 

man sounded very sincere. He felt numbed. He couldn't think of anything else. And who was Jesus for that matter? And who was this man whose voice he recognized. 

"The choice is yours, Cye Mouri."

Cye's head snapped up to his right, only to find out that the stranger had disappeared. 

And Cye was left alone.

Cye awoke, blinking in the semi-darkness. He looked around, and found himself to be

untied and fully dressed. How did that happen? he wondered. He looked around. He did not

see Delia anywhere, but he did smell food. Turning his head, he saw a plate with a steak, rice, and mashed potatoes. And there was a can of mountain dew as well! He was shocked. At first he thought it was a cruel illusion, but it smelled so good. And then he thought it was poisoned, but then a thought came to his mind. If they wanted me dead, they would have done it already, and Sekhmet would have poisoned me with his swords.

Erasing all other thoughts, he crawled to the food and ate happily. 


	13. Chapt. 13. Tornado Plays

**Cye's Fight**

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 13. Tornado Plays

The tornado was fierce as it ripped through the land. Trees were torn from their roots and thrown like nothing. Vehicles were lifted high into the air and thrown about fifty feet or more. The plank boards making up the dock were ripped apart and thrown in every direction. One board went right through the side of Mia's house. 

Down in the basement everyone was kneeling forward against the back wall, away from whatever could endanger them. Their heads were covered by their hands, and their chests were pressed against their knees. They could hear the ferocious wind howling as glass, metal, wood, and everything else was torn apart of them.

White Blaze growled softly. He wanted this storm to be done and over with. How much longer would it last. He could sense his charges' fear and nervousness. Would they die this very night? Without ever seeing Cye again? The tiger hoped not. Without them, the world would be forever lost to Talpa.

A loud crashing sound was heard somewhere upstairs, and Mia moaned. She felt Anubis' hand squeeze hers, and she returned the favor. More wind howling and crashing. Rowen was thinking fast. Okay, a tornado is made of high winds, formed when low pressure and high pressure come together, resulting when there is too much of both. But still it is made of winds, and the winds are part of the air. Maybe, if I can concentrate, I can stop this twister.

With his mind made up, he began to concentrate, his kanji flashing upon his brow. It caused the other four's kanjis to appear, and all of them knew what Rowen was doing. Sweat appeared upon the archer's brow and he began to glow his armor's color. The wind was beginning to get stronger as if it was closer to them. Their lives were beginning to flash before their eyes, and then just when they thought all hell would break loose, it began to get calm, the winds were dying down. They heard a small shrill whistle, and then it was all quiet.

Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento, Mia, Anubis, and White Blaze all stepped out from the basement and surveyed the damage done to their home. The entire living room was thrashed and there was a gigantic hole in the side of the wall, leading to the outside. Sage found a single plank board that was stuck in the wall before the stairs. He looked wide-eyed at the others.

"My house," Mia moaned, looking around and biting her lip. She was ready to cry. Anubis placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mia," he apologized. "But at least you and we are all alive."

Mia nodded, and let her tears stream down her face. Ryo was worried though. He picked up the phone but it was just as he suspected. The line was dead. He hung up. "Damn," he muttered.

"Worried about Yulie, Ryo?" Kento asked softly. Ryo nodded hanging his head. There was a moment of silence, and each one wondered what would happen now.

Finally Ryo made up his mind. He was going to see if Yulie was alright, and then he was going after Cye, and Talpa was going to pay. "White Blaze, let's go. I need to see if Yulie is safe." The tiger came obediently and just as they were about to take off, Anubis stepped forward. "I am coming too."

Ryo regarded him and nodded his head. 

"We'll clean things up here, Ryo," Sage said. Ryo nodded and left with Anubis and White Blaze.

"Mia, find some place safe and stay there," Rowen told her firmly. Mia nodded and did as she was told. She watched as the three Ronins began to clean things up. 

Delia was awake now and very confused. She was resting on her bed in her and Kania's room, wondering what would happen. Kania was watching her, and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that she was mad at her.

Kania was mad at her. How could Delia do that to the boy? It wasn't right. He was only a child really. Of all the things done to him in the Dynasty, that was by far the worst anyone had ever done to him.

Delia let out an impatient sigh. "What?" she demanded. Kania's answer was a cold dead glare as she turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. And Delia cursed.

Cye was bored. He paced back and forth through the empty cell, remembering to stay away from the door. He ran a hand through his hand and let out a frustrated sigh. Of course he would rather be bored than be tortured. For a moment he stood there, thinking, and then his friends came to his mind as he sat down. I wonder how they're doing? he thought. I hope they're okay. I'm trusting them to get me out of here. He looked down and stared at the two inches thick dirt that covered the floor of his cell. He began to draw in it, having nothing else to do. 

Talpa looked at his viewing screen, as his Warlords and Badamon watched. Cale raised an eyebrow. "What is Torrent doing?"

"Drawing, what else?" Dais replied, making Cale feel stupid.

"I know that!" Cale snapped. "I want to know what he is drawing."

Badamon looked closely. Torrent's eyes were unfocused, but he seemed to be in deep concentration. Finally, they were able to see what he had drawn. A cross in the middle of the floor.

"A cross?" Sekhmet wondered with an eyebrow raised.

Badamon nodded. "I've seen this type before. In some parts of the world, mostly the western country, mortals have embraced a religion called Christianity that centered on one god alone and his son who died to save them. He died on a cross and ever since then, the mortals who have embraced it, use the cross as their symbol."

Talpa watched Torrent as his eyes flashed red. The young Ronin was staring down at the cross he had drawn in the dirt with a look of confusion upon his face. "It doesn't matter if Torrent has embraced this religion. It won't save him from my grasp." 


	14. Chapt 14. Finding Yulie

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 14. Finding Yulie 

Ryo, Anubis, and White Blaze made their way through the city, surveying the damages done by the tornado. Trees had uprooted, vehicles had been overturned, glass, furniture, toys, and then some littered the streets. Telephone poles had been ripped out of the ground, and wires hung loose in the streets. Firetrucks were busy putting fires out, and road construction were working to clear the roads of debris, while several paramedics were taking care of the injured. It was busy no one even noticed that a large white tiger was walking down the middle of the street.

Ryo grimaced as he saw a little boy wheeled out on the stretcher. He was reminded of Yulie and could only think of getting to Yulie sooner rather than later.

Anubis watched the little boy also and frowned. It was shame to see the young and innocent injured in this way. He swallowed a lump in his throat and the three continued on, unnoticed by the people.

Ryo was beginning to get impatient though. The urge to see Yulie was just too strong. He took off, running down the street as fast as he could, his subarmor flashing for a moment, then appearing fully, giving him more speed. Anubis and White Blaze stared for one short moment, before they too ran after him.

Ryo ran for all he was worth. He could hear Anubis and White Blaze running behind him, but he was not slowing down. Finally he reached the small white house standing on the little lawn with the two trees. He frowned. The entire house looked as if it had been destroyed. The front half of it had been ripped apart, with a complete disaster area inside. There was a gaping hole in the living room floor, and the back of the house, looked to be buried within the ground.

"YULIE!!!!" Ryo cried and charged for the house. He ran into the house and stood looking around anxiously. White Blaze and Anubis appeared beside him, and White Blaze sniffed the air. He let a low growl.

Ryo looked toward the gaping hole in the floor. Underneath laid broken boards, bricks, a bathtub, a couch, a love seat, a broken television, a few intables, an entertainment center, and even more things.

Ryo didn't hesitate. He leapt into the hole and let himself drop down into the basement. He landed on some broken boards with nails sticking out of them, but his subarmor protected him. Anubis stayed where he was while White Blaze leapt down. The tiger barely avoided landing on a nail.

"Yulie?!" Ryo cried as he started digging through the debris. White Blaze began to help, 

sniffing the air for Yulie's sent. Ryo kept on digging, not even aware that Anubis had told him he was going to check elsewhere. Just then, he heard a tiny cough.

"YULIE?!"

More coughing. "Ryo!" 'cough! cough! "Over here!" came a familiar voice.

Ryo turned his head toward the small room blocked by wood, the entertainment center, 

and a love seat. Ryo hurried over and with White Blaze's help began digging his way through. Anubis had heard the small voice and stayed where he was, watching and smiling because they had found him at last. But still the ex-Warlord was a bit worried. What if Yulie was injured?

Ryo and White Blaze finally dug Yulie out. The small boy clung to Ryo shakily as tears 

ran down his cheeks. Ryo held onto him and carried him out of the mess. White Blaze leapt up through the hole and landed beside Anubis as Ryo soon joined him with Yulie. Ryo gently set the younger boy down and looked him over.

"Yulie, are you hurt anywhere?" Ryo asked.

The boy shook his head. "N. no. I'm okay! The Jewel of Life protected me. It leapt 

from my neck and traveled down to that room, where I stayed. I'm worried about Papa and Mama though!"

"Where are they?" Anubis asked.

Yulie shook his head. "I don't know. They never came home from work."

Anubis and Ryo frowned at one another. 

"We better go and look for them, then," Ryo said as he lifted Yulie and carried him out

of the house. Yulie nodded, and laid his tired head on Ryo's shoulder. Together, they set off in search of Yulie's parents.

Sage, Rowen, and Kento were exhausted and looked ready to fall asleep any moment. 

Mia sat on the sofa with a forlorn look on her face. She knew they had been fortunate, and lucky that Rowen had been able to control the tornado. But still she felt sad. Some of her best things had been destroyed. Like her grandfather's favorite vase, as well, as an ancient Japanese sword. Her computer was demolished as well, so she would have that replaced, unless Rowen could fix it by some miracle. She sighed and looked toward the three boys. Sage laid on the couch, with one arm over his eyes, Kento was curled up on the floor, just staring into space, thinking about Cye, obviously, and Rowen was draped on his back over the recliner, his face buried in the soft folds of the chair. 

Mia gave a tiny smile. Rest up, you three. You deserve it. She let out a silent sigh and 

glanced out the hole in the wall, watching for any signs of Ryo, Anubis, White Blaze, and hopefully Yulie, or his parents. And then she thought of someone else. Cye, I hope you're all right, and the Ronin Warriors will rescue you. And soon I hope. Mia stared outside. She continued to wait and watch.

The door slammed open, and Cye was grabbed by his hair. He cried out and swung his 

fist, but Sekhmet caught it and twisted his arm behind his back causing a sharp pain to come. Cye yelped, then stopped struggling. It would do him no good to have a broken arm. He tried to relax.

"Master Talpa wants to see you, Torrent. So don't give a hard time about it!" Sekhmet

warned. Cye frowned. He did not want to see Talpa. For all he cared Talpa could go to hell. He felt Sekhmet yank his other arm behind his back, then felt the cold metal of cuffs binding his wrists together.

Sekhmet shoved him out the door and down the hall. Dynasty soldiers lined up along 

the walls, bowed in respect to Sekhmet, their eyes casting deadly, hateful glares at the prisoner. Cye glanced uneasily at them as he was forced along. He tried to ignore them, plus the fact that Sekhmet seemed to be enjoying shoving him along. It wasn't long before they came to the doubles doors leading to the throne room.

Sekhmet held onto him as he opened the doors, then forced him inside and toward 

Talpa whose eyes flashed red when Torrent had been brought in. Sekhmet pushed the boy forward, then shoved him hard. Cye fell forward, right on his face. He gasped in surprise, and struggled to get back on his feet. 

Dais and Cale wouldn't let him do it so easily. They kept him on his knees with his head

against the floor. Cale whipped his head back, so that he was looking directly at Talpa.

Talpa's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why I am wasting my time on you, Torrent. 

Your friends have not shown up, and I don't think they will. In fact they might already be dead. According to Dais, a storm hit there. A tornado which you mortals call, struck there pretty bad. I could even show you if you don't believe me."

Cye said nothing. He stared back firmly at the Dynasty master, showing no evidence 

that he believed or not. Talpa narrowed his eyes at him. He could tell the boy was not discouraged in the least. Well, that would change and soon. 

"And it also seems that you gave Delia a very hard time, Torrent. I don't know how 

you injured her, but you will know this. We will break you. Secure him to the wall!"

The two Warlords yanked Cye to his feet and dragged him over to the left wall and 

chained him tightly to it. Sekhmet ripped his shirt off, nearly choking the boy in the process. 

Cye began to shake as he shut his eyes in fear. The pain was just about to start.


	15. Chapt. 15. Kania's Sweetness

**Cye's Fight**

The sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt 15. Kania's Sweetness.

Cye grunted and cried out in pain as the whip struck his back. He tried to block the pain, but it wouldn't leave so easily. It remained with him, striking him with coldness and taunting him. He would have given anything to go unconscious at that moment. How long had they been whipping him? It seemed as if it had been forever, and there seemed to be no end. Already he could feel numerous wounds on his back, torn from the whip as it pierced his skin.

Nearby Talpa watched with a cruel smile to his face. His eyes flashed red everytime Torrent cried out with pain. So far the boy had been whipped twenty two times, but still there seemed to be no end to breaking his spirit. Well, that would change soon enough. 

Sekhmet struck him again, and Cye's cry filled the entire room. He jerked at his chains as he felt that whip strike again and again. Tears ran down his face, and images of his friends and good times flashed through his head.

"Enough!" Talpa's voice rang out. Sekhmet lowered the whip and backed away, staring at the wounds he had created on Torrent's back. The boy's head was down, he was breathing hard, and trembling. 

"Perhaps you will come to learn that nothing or no one can defy me, Torrent," Talpa said coldly. "You will never see your friends again, and you will die here."

Cye didn't answer. Talpa glared down at him, then looked toward Sekhmet. "Take him back to his cell."

Sekhmet loosened the cuffs and caught Cye before he hit the floor. As he twisted the boy's hands behind his back, he gave a sneer when Torrent yelped. Once his hands were fastened together he led the boy away.

They reached the cell, and Sekhmet unloosened Cye's hands and shoved him inside, slamming the door shut and bolting it tightly before he marched away.

Cye laid on the floor, panting hard and feeling terrible pain. No thoughts ran through his head, except for that. He closed his eyes hoping it would go away, but knowing that it would not.

There was a clicking sound, and Cye winced. He heard the door to his cell opening and closing. He tightened with fear.

"Oh, you poor thing!"

Cye's eyes opened with recognition. "K… Kania?" he called weakly. She came forward to him and knelt beside him. She gazed at the vicious lacerations that covered his back. She frowned. With a wave of her hand a bowl of water appeared along with a clean cloth and a towel. Gently she began bathing his back.

Cye's eyes widened with surprise and pain, and he pressed his hands tightly over his mouth so his screams would not be heard.

Kania winced for him as she cleaned his wounds. Pity filled her heart and she wondered how she was going to get Torrent out of here. Abandoning Talpa had been on her mind a lot lately, and she was already making plans. And the sooner she got Torrent out the better it would be for him. She didn't know how much longer it would be before Talpa killed the boy.

Kania rinsed out the bloody rag and gently pat the boy's back dried. She waved her hand again and a bottle of herbal lotion appeared. She spread some on her hands and warmed it before applying it to Torrent's back and spreading it over.

Cye sighed as he relaxed. He had no idea why Kania was helping him, but for some reason he trusted her, and his kanji never stirred him wrong. Already he could feel the pain leaving him, slowly though. He brushed his tears from his eyes and looked at her gratefully.

She smiled at him and with another wave of her hand a cup of fresh water appeared. She gave it to him. "Here, drink this."

Cye drank, his mouth and throat thanking him. After every last bit of water was gone, he noticed Kania was getting up. 

"Get some rest, Torrent. I shall be back later." 

Cye watched her go as everything she had brought vanished from sight. His door was secured firmly, and he was once again alone.

He yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. He crawled over by the wall and laid beside it. He sighed again as the light went out, bathing him in darkness. I wish I wasn't so alone, he thought. But I don't want my friends to be here either. 

__

You are not alone, Cye.

Cye blinked. "You again? You've returned."

__

Yes, I have. You are not alone.

Cye's eyes narrowed angrily. "If you care so much, then where were you when I was being whipped?"

__

I was there, Cye. Feeling your every pain and wanting nothing more than to keep you from that. But for your spirit to grow you must go through periods of trials.

"Trials? Why must I suffer? Don't you understand how much it hurts? And what does this have to do with my spirit?"

__

Your spirit is what has been given to you. It's the essence of life God has given man to dwell upon the Earth. And just as your body needs food to have energy, your spirit must go through tests and temptations and suffering to grow. Without your spirit you are nothing. And without Christ you are dead. 

"Who are you?" Cye demanded as he stared into the darkness. A pinpoint light beckoned him and he turned his head to view a silver white mist. The mist grew, shaping to appear as a human, and his cell was suddenly lit up from this brightness. As it took shape, Cye could see a young man, about the age of 19, with chin length brown hair, ice blue eyes, tanned skin, and a youthful face. 

Cye recoiled in shock. It was the man from his dream! 

"You…." he began. "What are you?"

    The figure smiled at him, a beautiful smile that filled Cye with warmth and peace, unlike any he had ever experienced before. And then the figure spoke. There were no actual words formed, but Cye heard every word clearly. _For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways, they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone._

"An angel?" Cye questioned. "Is that what you are?" The figure held out his hands and smiled again, as the light bathed the young boy. Peace filled Cye's entire being and he drifted off to sleep, leaving all questions behind. The figure disappeared from sight, and the cell was dark once again. 


	16. Chapt 16. Forced

Cye's Fight ****

Cye's Fight.

The sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 16. **Forced.**

Ryo glanced around the torn up city with a grimace. Body bags filled the area, and ambulances were on every corner. Injured and dead bodies filled the streets. Police cruisers were doing their best to handle the situation, and Red Cross was out, handing out blankets, clothes, and food to the people.

Yulie frowned. "Ryo, what if we can't find my mom and dad?" he asked.

Ryo looked down at him with a grimace. He hated to worry the kid, but he didn't know whether or not the Yamanos were alive or not. He didn't want to give any false hopes, but he didn't want to disappoint him either.

"Yulie, we have to hope for the best," Anubis said. "They may be alive and well and searching for you."

Yulie nodded, and Ryo added, "Yeah, and I bet they're worried about you too."

Yulie looked up at him. "But I'm with you and Anubis and White Blaze, Ryo. So I know I'll be safe."

Ryo smiled at the younger boy who rode on White Blaze's back. They continued the search. The finally made it to the place where his mother worked and glanced around. Ryo looked down at Yulie. "Yulie, stay here with Anubis and White Blaze. I'm going inside this place to see if I can find out anything, hopefully your parents."

Yulie looked ready to ask to go with him, but a stern look shut him up. He watched as the Ronin leader stepped foot inside the Clothing Fashion Designing Wardrobe Store.

Kento sighed depressingly as he laid on the floor. He stared blankly at the wall, thinking of only one person. His best friend. Now that the storm was over, he didn't see why they couldn't just get up and go after him. It was driving him crazy. For all they knew the Dynasty could have turned Cye evil now, or had stolen his armor and was planning to use it against them. But why Cye? Why did they keep coming after him? It didn't make any sense. He wasn't very strong, except in the water. So why?

Kento didn't know the answer. He did know that he wanted his bestfriend back.

Ryo came out of the store, alone, shaking his head. "I searched everywhere in that place. She's not in there." Yulie's eyes began to well up as Anubis looked down at him gently. "There is still hope, Yulie." White Blaze rumbled in agreement. Yulie sniffled. "Do you think so?"

Ryo smiled. "There's always hope, Yulie. You didn't lose hope in me, or the other Ronins. So don't lose hope in finding your parents. Let's go."

Yulie nodded and clung to White Blaze's back as they headed off down the street.

Cye's eyes jerked open as his cell door slammed open. He raised his head, and then scrambled back as fast as he could. Talpa stood in the doorway, glaring at the young boy with exceeding hatred. His eyes drifted down toward the untouched food, then back toward Cye.

"So Dais was right," he said with a growl. "You refused our generosity by refusing to eat. Well, let me tell you something, Torrent. _You will eat_."

Cye swallowed nervously as Talpa came closer. He leapt to his feet and was prepared to run for it, when Talpa suddenly grabbed him by the hair. His heart rate increased and he was dragged toward the bowl. Talpa picked the bowl up and held it before him. "Eat!"

Cye refused. He would literally have to be starving to death to take him that junk. He kept his mouth tightly closed.

Talpa had other plans though. He suddenly forced Cye's mouth to open, and poured the food down his throat. Cye struggled and gagged, but every last bit of drop went down, and Talpa made sure none of it came back up. With a disgusted growl at the young Ronin, he shoved him hard into the wall, ignoring his yelp of pain as he stormed out, leaving Cye alone to himself once again.

Cye curled up along the floor. His stomach was turning and he was certain he would vomit any moment. But he didn't, and Cye began to feel worse. How much longer is this going to last? he thought as he sat up, leaning his head against the wall. Tears dripped down his face, but he didn't wipe them off.

Sitting all alone, no one to bring me home. Why did I leave, I should have stayed behind. I watch the nights go pass, hoping for the day you'll come and bring me home to you. I try my best and wait, but now I'm afraid it might be too late. All I want to do is come home.

Kento wiped away another tear as he stared out the window of the living room. Rowen and Mia were in the kitchen talking about something, and Sage was somewhere meditating, trying to contact the Ancient One. Cye, he thought with a pained grimace.

Why did you run away from me. I should have seen how much you were hurting. I should have seen all the signs, being alerted to your pain, I ask the question why, you never even said good-bye. Why did you go, and worry me so? Please come home.

Cye sniffled once and laid his head down as he closed his eyes. His body shivered once, before he fell into a deep sleep. A light suddenly shined over him, suddenly bathing him with warmth and security.


	17. Chapt 17. Found

**Cye's Fight**

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 17. Found!

Sage was getting impatient. He had been meditating for over three hours trying to contact the Ancient One, but so far his call was unheeded. Where could the Ancient be? They needed his help! Didn't he know what happened? Or didn't he care? No, that wasn't true! The Ancient did care. Sage had to believe in that, otherwise, he would bring dishonor to himself and to his teammates. But still the Ancient had to be reached.

He tried again, his soul and mind searching for his mentor. He had to be here somewhere, but where?

Yulie let out a tired yawn as the search for his parents continued. He was ready to fall asleep on White Blaze's back. Ryo looked down at him with a grimace. I truly hope we find them alive, he thought. The kid's been through enough. I don't dare tell him that Cye's missing too. It's too much for him to handle right now. 

He kept walking, with a determined look on his face. On the other side of White Blaze, Anubis kept his eyes peered for any signs of Yulie's parents. He knew they were here somewhere, he could feel it. They were not dead. And then he felt a strange pull from his left. He furrowed his brows in concentration and looked toward the north, from where it was coming from. "Hmmmmm."

Ryo looked over at him. "What's up, Anubis?"

"I feel something. What's down that street?" he asked.

"Um a few shops, a library, and um, the Red Cross Center. Why?"

"Come. I have a feeling, and it is very strong." 

Ryo raised an eyebrow, but followed him. He glanced down at Yulie. The boy was asleep, his arms clutching around the tiger's throat. White Blaze didn't seem to mind. It took a lot for White Blaze to be uncomfortable. Silently they made their way north, going down hill. Here the tornado had struck, but very little. A few cars were overturned, a few trees uprooted, and some telephone poles were down.

"Be careful White Blaze," Ryo said as he stepped his way around carefully to avoid the live wires. "Don't let Yulie get touched by these things."

White Blaze rumbled in reply as he carefully made his way through. Through it all Yulie slept.

Anubis saw they were nearing the place. The feeling he had was much stronger than it was before. They carefully made their way around an overturned vehicle, and suddenly heard a sickening crash. One look up, told them a telephone pole was ready to fall on them.

"WATCH OUT!!" Anubis cried. He leapt out of the way. Ryo leapt himself, calling out to White Blaze.

The tiger roared as he took a might jump. Somehow he landed on the roof of a building, out of harm's way, with Yulie safely on his back. The boy was still sleeping.

Ryo looked up toward his tiger and sighed in relief. "Good boy, White Blaze."

White Blaze carefully made his way down and rejoined his young master and Anubis.

Anubis stared at the fallen pole with a shake of his head. "Let's move. My feeling is getting stronger with each passing minute."

Ryo nodded, and they continued on their way. Soon they came to the Red Cross Center.

Ryo looked up and down at the place, then turned and lifted the sleeping boy off White Blaze. "White Blaze, find a place to hide. We'll be back soon."

The tiger turned and ran off as Ryo and Anubis went inside, taking Yulie with them.

Inside they found people of all kids. Some injured and resting, others sitting anxiously, and more reunited with lost loved ones.

Ryo grimaced as he held onto Yulie. The suffering never ends does it, he thought sadly. He could hear anguished cries of a few, and knew they had lost their families. And then a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

"Are you sure he's not here?! He's only a little boy! He has to be!"

"Ma'am, I am truly sorry, but your son is not here. Have you checked the hospitals?"

The woman nodded tearfully. "I checked everywhere!"

"Mrs. Yamano!" Ryo called out to her.

She turned, her tears running down her cheeks like an endless waterfall. But then sadness and grief turned to joy.

"YULIE!!

Yulie awoke, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Huh?" He felt himself lifted into someone else's arms, and hugged tightly."

"Oh Yulie, I was so worried!"

Yulie blinked. "Mom? Mom!!" He hugged her back, crying, not caring if the whole roomful of people were staring at him.

Ryo and Anubis watched with smiles on their faces. Ryo glanced at the older warrior with a questioning look on his face that Anubis failed to see. How did he know?

"Sage of Halo!"

Sage's head snapped back, and he looked toward the sound of the voice. There stood the Ancient Staff, glowing and chiming. And then the Ancient One appeared himself.

"Ancient," Sage said respectfully. 

"Halo, there is not much time left. You and the other Ronins must get into the Dynasty soon. I can only hold the Gates open for so long."

"But Ancient, Ryo and White Blaze have not returned yet. We can't find go without them."

"Then go and get them, Halo. You have an hour." The Staff chimed once, light flared to life, and then vanished. The Ancient was gone.

Sage's eyes snapped open, and he frowned as he stood up. The Ancient was so cold. What was wrong? He had no time to worry about that. He sped out the door.

Kento sat there, staring blankly at the TV. It wasn't even on. In fact, nothing was on, since all the power was still out. But none of it mattered. Kento didn't care about any of it. He only cared about….

"Guys!" Sage called as he ran down the stairs.

Kento looked up, Rowen came from the kitchen, and Mia glanced up as the blond teen came thundering down the stairs.

"What's up, Sage?" Rowen asked.

"We have to find Ryo now!"

"What? What's wrong?" Mia asked, concern in her voice.

Sage shook his head. "I'll explain on the way!"

And the four of them ran out to Mia's jeep and took off toward the city.

"Up boy!"

Cye snapped awake with a startled cry of pain as his hair was roughly grabbed. Cale yanked him to his feet. Cye bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain as his arms were roughly twisted behind his back and tied tightly. The door opened and Cye was forced out. 

Why? he wondered miserably. Why must I suffer like this? Where are my friends? I want to go home! He suddenly found himself in the throne room. Talpa stared down at him with a wicked cruel smile on his face.

"Well, Torrent. Did you have a nice nap?"

Cye refused to answer this tyrant. What concern was it of his whether or not he slept well? Talpa's eyes flash red in anger. "I asked you a question!"

Cye remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

No answer.

Talpa glared at him. How he hated when one of the Ronins would not bow down to his every whim. Especially when he held one prisoner in his castle. And Torrent would pay for not answering. Oh he would pay dearly.


	18. Chapt 18. From Pain to Comfort

**Cye's Fight**

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapter 18. From Pain to Comfort.

Kania watched in silent horror as Torrent was beaten. The young Ronin's cries filled the room with each strike of the whip. She closed her eyes in hopes the horrible scene would go away, but it remained as the cracking sounds of the whip struck against bare flesh, and the echoes of screams.

Talpa watched coldly as the young boy was whipped. This would teach Torrent not to answer him. He knew he was in dire pain and was probably wondering where his friends were. Not that it matter any. They were probably dead from the storm that struck their city. And that's what Talpa was hoping for.

Dais struck Cye again, and the young Ronin whimpered in pain. His voice was going hoarse from each scream, and he was determined not to lose anymore of it. He tried to focus on something else, but the pain was just too much. His back literally burned as if someone had taken a hot knife and was slicing him open. How he longed to be in a nice warm bed right now.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Talpa spoke, "You might as well give in, Torrent. There's nothing left for you. Your friends are probably dead from that storm, and you will never escape here, and no one here will help you to escape. But if you join me, the pain will stop, and you will have a better room than the cell you have now."

Cye shuddered with pain as he thought. If I join him, I'll be free from pain, but I'll still be a prisoner in a way. It might get me a better room, but I'll be forced to obey his every command, and I'll betray my friends. I can't do that. They trust me. And regardless of what Talpa says, I know they're still alive.

"Well?" Talpa was getting impatient.

Cye lifted his head to stare at the Dynasty ruler with contempt. His eyes narrowed angrily as he tried in vain to ignore the pain he felt. Dais had finally stopped beating him for which he was thankful for, but he wasn't sure how much longer it would be before Dais got flesh-striking happy.

Talpa glared at the boy. "I see by the look on your face what your answer already is, and you will soon regret that decision. Take him back to his cell."

Dais and Cale unchained the boy and dragged him off as Delia turned to Talpa. "Why did you not beat him more, Master Talpa?" she inquired.

But Talpa gave no answer. Instead he sat there fuming in his throne, glaring at nothing before him. Delia knew it was best to leave him alone, and she left the throne room.

Kania watched her go. She looked toward Talpa with hidden anger, then at Sekhmet. The Warlord of Venom was leaving the throne room himself, and looked as if he was heading to his room. Probably to see his snakes. Feeling uncomfortable in the same room with an acrimonious Talpa, she quickly left the throne room.

Cye listened as the door to his cell slammed shut. He heard Dais locking it securely, then heard two sets of footsteps walking away. Tears poured down his cheeks, and he brushed them away. How long had he been here? It felt like days. He thought of his friends as their images came to his mind, and he focused on each one. Ryo, the leader. Not only was he a good leader of the Ronins, but also like a father figure. Rowen with his knowledge, Kento with his sense of humor and strength, and Sage with his wisdom and carefree attitude. Cye had no idea what he would ever do without them, and the more he thought about it, the more sad and miserable he became. It wasn't just his body that was in pain, it was something more. And Cye knew that if this continued, he would die here, alone, in pain, and in misery.

The tears increased, and the sobs began as he cried. He felt lonely, too lonely. And so far the only one compassionate enough to help him was Kania, but she did not come to him, and Cye wasn't sure he cared. All he wanted was freedom.

And then before he was aware of it, the room's atmosphere began to change. No longer did the room feel damp and cold. It grew warmer. More peaceful. Cye stopped sobbing as he looked up in surprise, and he felt someone gently brush his tears away. _Someone _he couldn't see. He felt himself being held by absolutely no one at all. It was like a mother, or a friend holding him, comforting him, promising that everything would be all right.

Cye let himself be held, glad for the touch and comfort. He felt something like a hot wet rag touch the wounds on his back, and he slightly tensed. But there was no pain. Instead he felt his wounds soothing as if they were healing and going away. 

Cye was curious about who was holding him. He knew there was no one physically there, because he himself couldn't really feel anyone with his hand. How he could feel himself being held and tended to was beyond him. But before he could, his eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The figure holding him watched him with compassion, pity, and love. His wings spread out and wrapped the boy, keeping him warm, and the pain and nightmares away. He prayed over the young boy, that he would find salvation and freedom.

And Cye slept on, unaware that his friends were working to get him out of the Dynasty.

Sage drove extremely fast going at 65 mph down the main street. Mia held on for dear life, and she was sure they would wreck, but Sage carefully maneuvered his way around fallen trees, vehicles, telephone poles, and other thrown items that had been tossed in the streets by the tornado. The benefits of someone who drove racing cars.

"Sage, can you slow down?!" Mia begged.

"Gomen, Mia, but we need to find Ryo and Anubis as fast as possible."

"Care to explain, Sage?" Rowen asked from the back of the jeep. Beside him Kento stared out the window, completely silent through the whole trip.

Sage made a left sharp turn, but luckily the jeep didn't tip, and everyone was buckled in safely. He kept driving, keeping his eyes peeled for Anubis and Ryo and White Blaze as he answered Rowen. "The Ancient One told me he can only hold the Gates of the Dynasty open for so long. All we have is an hour to find Ryo and get into the Dynasty."

Mia and Rowen stared in shock. Kento tightened a little. One hour. What will happen to Cye then?

"An hour?" Rowen asked in disbelief. Sage nodded grimly as he kept on driving. He passed a side street that Mia had been staring at. She suddenly saw three familiar figures coming up the street as they went by.

"Sage, stop! Go back!" she cried. "I just saw them!"

Sage put the jeep in reverse, and began heading back as fast as he could.

Ryo glanced up as a familiar red and white jeep passed them by a few feet ahead. He blinked as he watched it speed by. "Say wasn't that Mia's jeep?" 

Anubis glanced up at it as it sped down the road and nodded in confirmation. He saw the jeep suddenly stop. "They're coming back," he said as it began to back up.

The three ran to meet it as it waited at the corner. Mia rolled down her window as they stood outside of it within just a few minutes.

Rowen threw open his door as Sage unlocked the back of the jeep. "Get in," Rowen said. "We don't have much time."

White Blaze climbed into the back and the door was shut into place. Ryo and Anubis climbed in next to Rowen and the door was shut.

"Time for what?" Ryo asked as Sage threw the car in drive.

"To rescue Cye," Mia replied.

The two blinked and gave each other looks of worry and confusion. Ryo glanced over at Kento, but the bearer of Hardrock continued to stare out the window. Sage saw the looks of confusion and quickly explained as Ryo's face darkened and Anubis closed his eyes.

Finally Kento looked up, his eyes narrowing with impatience and worry. "Could we just stop talking and get there? I want to get Cye out of that place now before Talpa does worse to him!"

The jeep became silent as could be, and Kento went back to staring out the window. Ryo watched him for a few minutes, then looked toward Sage.

"Step on it!" 

And the jeep suddenly sped up.


	19. Chapt 19. Nightmares and Dreams

Cye's Fight

The Sequel to Cye's Struggle.

****

Chapt. 19. Nightmares and Dreams.

Cye's eyes slowly fluttered a few times before they finally opened. He blinked twice, then almost got scared, thinking he had gone blind. He moved his hand out in front of him and waved it back and forth. He couldn't see it. He could see nothing. He began to panic. Then he remembered they had shut the light off. He reached over to his right wrist wanting to flick on the light of his watch to get the time. His wrist was bare. Where was his watch?! 

He frowned. They had stolen it. That watch, it had been a Christmas present from Kento. Maybe that was why they took it, because they knew. Cye sat up against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them. Guys, where are you? Why haven't you come?

Cye didn't need a mirror to tell how he looked. He could feel it. His clothes were shredded here and there, his light brown hair looking as if it hadn't been washed in a year, his teeth felt furry, his skin incredibly filthy, and his feet were bare, with an inch of dirt under his toenails.

How could they do this to me? his mind wondered. Why do they want me so bad? I'm not that strong. Not strong like the other Ronins. He coughed slightly in the dark and shivered. The place was getting so cold.

He laid down on the floor, trying to get warm in the dirt that laid there. His eyes closed and his body shook from the cold.

Talpa watched Torrent on his viewing mirror, seeing everything the boy was doing. His face was emotionless, yet hard and cold. He did not care that Cye was lying there, practically freezing to death, nor the fact that he looked awful. He only cared about torturing him.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll send him to the Gargoyals for a time being," Talpa spoke to himself. "Or maybe I'll let Delia try her hand at him again. Should I send him to the Netherpools? So many ways to torture, so little time."

Badamon suddenly appeared before him, bowing as he did so. "Master Talpa, permit me to speak as I have overheard your thoughts about Torrent."

Talpa's eyes flashed red. "Permission granted."

"Sire, why not make the boy into a slave? We could force him to work for us, by threatening and punishing him."

Talpa scratched his chin for a bit as he thought about it. "Let me think about this for awhile."

Badamon bowed and vanished, leaving Talpa to his thoughts.

The Spirit of the Ancient stood before the five Ronins, Anubis, White Blaze, and Mia. "Good, you are all here. Well done, Halo. The four Ronins and their tiger shall entered through the gates. The young woman and Anubis shall stay here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ancient One," Ryo answered. 

"And we're more than ready to rescue Cye."

The Ancient nodded grimly. "You must understand that Cye of the Torrent will not be the same as you once you knew him. He has been struggling day in and day out with each beating that has overcome him. As of now he is being watched constantly and can only do so much. Take heed when you rescue him you do not demand he talk to you about his ordeal. He will do that in his own time."

The last two sentences seemed to be directed at Ryo, and he looked away in shame. 

"We understand, Ancient One," Sage said softly. "And we are ready to rescue Cye."

The Ancient nodded. "The journey will take days as Talpa has rebuilt his kingdom. Cye will not be where you expect him to be. Follow your heart and you will be guided."

The four of them nodded and White Blaze roared softly. The Ancient raised his staff and waved it a few times as it jingled loudly and the light flared from it. And the doorway to the Dynasty appeared.

"Good luck, Ronins!" The Ancient said and vanished without a trace.

"Be careful, you guys!" Mia said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Rowen looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry about us, Mia! We'll be fine!

"Yeah, we'll rescue Cye and come back as good as ever!" Sage encouraged.

"Let's go, guys," Kento said with fierce determination.

"Right," Ryo said. "Everyone to arms!!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"

Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

The mystical armors formed upon them with power and speed. They grabbed their weapons, and with a wave of good-bye at Anubis and Mia, went through the doorway with White Blaze.

"Good luck, Ronins," Anubis repeated the Ancient's words. He slowly turned and headed back for the house, then stopped and looked back to see Mia still standing there, watching the place where the four teens had once stood.

"Mia?" he called softly. 

She turned around to look at him. 

"Why don't you come inside? It may take a few days for them to return with Cye."

Mia swallowed, but nodded and followed him in. She wasn't sure if she could stand the thought of Cye or the other Ronins being gone for that long without worrying about them. It would simply drive her mad.

Kania tossed and turned on her bed as her nightmare progressed on. She saw Talpa beating Cye literally, she saw herself being threatened in front of him, saw Talpa's angry look at her betrayal to him. She saw the Warlords stripping her clothes off, forcing her to stand naked before all of them. She saw Cye's innocence taken away viciously by both Delia and Talpa while she was forced to watch. And then she herself was forced upon Cye, forced to rape him. She screamed out in agony, the sound stretching across the castle.

Kania sat up in a cold drench sweat, the blankets tightly wrapped around her. Her mouth and eyes were wide open as the dream was still fresh in her mind. 

It took a few minutes for her brain to register where she was. Calm down, Kania. It was just a bad dream. She sat up somewhat shakily and took a look around. She was still in her room, and there was Delia asleep on her own bed. Kania's lips curled in disgust as she untangled the quilts from her body and slid off the bed. She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water then dried it with a towel. As she gazed into the mirror her mind focused on the boy kept in the dungeon. She hated to think of him lying on the hard cold floor in all that dirt while rats and bugs ran over him, and probably fed off him to. Getting food to him was easy, but getting a blanket to him was another. She wasn't sure how much longer it would be before Talpa found out. All she knew was that she had to get Cye out of her before her nightmare came true.

Cye himself was dreaming, but it was no nightmare. In his dream he was in the living room with his friends, watching Kento and Ryo play a videogame, Rowen reading a book, Sage on the phone, Mia cooking dinner, Anubis watching Ryo and Kento play, and Yulie brushing White Blaze. 

And then his head to turned to see someone else there. Cye stared at the man with the shoulder length auburn hair, the sapphire eyes, the mustache and the beard very neatly trimmed, and the robe, the bright white robe with the dark blue slash that seemed to sparkle and glitter like a thousand diamonds. Cye had never felt so much love, so much heartache, so much suffering, and kindness, and pity, and compassion from one man ever before.

The man was walking past everyone in the house, giving them each a sad look as he did so. Cye grimaced and looked down, then felt compelled to look up as the man stared down at him.

Cye looked into his eyes and felt incredible calm and peace. The man spoke. "If you and your friends choose Me, you are choosing life. However if you deny Me, you will be choosing death. The choice is yours but it will be fatal. Make the right decision, Cye of the Torrent. Choose Me and life, and I shall be with you always."

The man shimmered, then faded away.

And Cye snapped awake.


	20. Chapt 20. Halo's Light

**Cye's Fight**

The sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapt. 20. Halo's Light.

The netherealm was pitch black as far as the eye could see. Ryo frowned, trying to get a feel of the place. It seemed so strange as it had never been like this before. What was going on?

"Ryo?" Kento's voice called from somewhere. "Where are you, man?"

"Right here, Kento. Rowen?"

"Yeah, Ryo?"

"Just making sure you were there. Sage?" 

No answer.

"Sage?"

Silence.

Ryo began to worry and apparently Rowen and Kento did too cause all three of them shouted out Sage's name. "SAGE!!!"

"D...ar..k..," his voice came back shakily. "T...too dark."

Ryo sighed in relief as he felt his way over to his friend. Though he could not see, he found the blond haired warrior kneeling on the ground, shaking. Ryo held him as the others found their way over. 

"It's okay, Sage," Ryo soothed. "You're all right." 

Sage continued to shake under him with fear, unaware of the army that was surrounding them.

Rowen noticed though as his kanji flashed him a warning. And one by one the others felt the danger. Rowen scowled though. Now he knew why the netherealm was so dark. 

Kania walked down the hall, heading toward one particular room. She passed several soldiers who ran past her with spears in their hands. She paid no attention to them, but kept going. Finally she came to the locked door. One quick look around told her it was safe, and she unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her.

Cye was sitting up against the wall, deep in thought. He didn't notice Kania standing there as he continued to think until she cleared her throat, then looked up, blinking at her.

Kania wasn't sure what to say to him. He looked so innocent looking at her that way, and those eyes...those eyes.... she could get lost into them. They were so beautiful, like the color of an unpolluted sea.

She frowned at his condition, seeing how he was dirty and marred. She could bare to look at him no longer like that. "Get up, Torrent. You're coming with me."

Cye pressed himself against the wall, his eyes wide with fear. Kania mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten. How could she have been so stupid? She looked down at him gently.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking you to get a shower and some clothes." She held out her hand, waiting for him to accept it.

Cye stared at him, hesitating. He was afraid to say none of the least. What if this was just an illusion, or if she was going to do the same thing Delia had tried to do? But then a sense of calm overcame him and

he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand.

Kania smiled a little. She prayed to ever was listening they would not be caught. And then she vanished out of the cell with him.

Ryo's katanas slashed through metal making it apparent that another Dynasty tincan had been slaughtered. He heard whistling sounds and more clanking, and could tell Rowen was firing off arrows. He grimaced. This was very bad. Already his left arm was slashed up pretty good, and his right shoulder hurt like crazy. 

There was suddenly a cry of pain to his left. He didn't need a light to tell him who had been hurt. His eyes widen with horror. "ROWEN!!" he cried, hearing the blue haired archer's tortured scream.

"ROWEN!" Kento cried as he twirled his nanjinta around furiously, impaling several soldiers on impact..

Sage's eyes blinked several times as the scene came into focus before him. Everything was so dark, yet he could he sense where his friends and where his enemies were. Rowen. He was in trouble. Just like before when he had sacrificed himself to Cale to save him. 

Sage's eyes widen as he sensed his friend in dire pain. The others were trying to get to him but they were continually blocked by the oncoming soldiers. 

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!!!!

Sage's head snapped up and his eyes flashed dangerously. NO MORE!! With a burst of speed he never knew he had. He raced past Ryo who was struggling against a soldier and beating the crap out of another, and past Kento who was still swinging his staff around like there was no tomorrow.

He finally got to where Rowen was. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" He lashed out with his nodatchi with one swift movement, and the impact of metal upon metal was heard, followed by a familiar clinking.

And then it suddenly got bright. The remaining soldiers backed away, their eyes a little wide as Sage and Kento turned around and suddenly gasped.

Sage stood there, glaring angrily at the soldiers who had dared to hurt his best friend. They could all see that there was one thing different about him. He was glowing like the sun.


	21. Chapt 21. On Their Way Through

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle

Chapter 21. On Their Way Through

Ryo, Rowen, and Kento all shielded their eyes as they stared in amazement at Sage. He stood there, standing against the Dynasty soldiers who were slowly backing from this unexpected development. Sage's eyes flashed ice blue as he raised his nodatchi high above his. Light and power was drawn into a singular sparkling energy that seem to grow in power. With a loud cry, he called his surekill. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!" The power went forth in a fast moving energy, too bright to see. There was an explosion, and the entire area shook from the force of it.

By the time Ryo dared to open his eyes, the Dynasty soldiers were gone, and Sage was back to normal, kneeling down by Rowen.

Kento's mouth dropped open. "Sage, man! How'd you do that?!"

Sage made no reply as he healed his friend. Rowen stayed still, allowing Sage's healing touch to flow into him. When it was over, he took Sage's hand and stood up. 

"Thank you, Sage," Rowen said with a smile.

Sage smiled back. "Anything for a friend." He turned to Kento, then looked at Ryo. Apparently both of them wanted explanations. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm not really sure how that happened, you guys," he slowly explained as the initial shock from the transformation slowly left him. "All I could think of at first was how dark it was, it was draining my energy. You know my armor gets its power from light. Well, I was weakening. But then I heard Rowen in trouble. And you guys couldn't get to him. I was afraid, afraid I wouldn't be able to help him, afraid that we would lose him. Each blow he felt, I felt it too, and it angered me more and more. And then suddenly I heard this gentle voice, that said the darkness has come forth to conquer, yet the light stood in its way. And the darkness retreated because the light shined through it."

Rowen, Kento, and Ryo could only stare in amazement and possibly confusion at their friend. Ryo decided to change the subject.

"Okay, guys, we need to get moving, and find Cye."

"Yeah!" Kento bellowed. "Talpa ain't keeping him again tonight!"

"Right, let's go," Sage added.

"That's why we came!" Rowen declared.

And the four of them set off in search of their friend.

Cye trembled as the hot water poured over his hair and back. He bit his lip, and tried his best to ignore the pain, figuring the hot water would soothe his aching muscles. After a bit he slowly relaxed as the water began to feel as it was massaging him. He stayed that way for several minutes, before grabbing some shampoo and washing his hair. After that he conditioned it, then washed his body, noting how his skin was becoming the pale color it normally was, only shining. He lifted his face and allowed the spray from the shower head to soak his face and wash away the loose dirt. He took the soap he was using and washed the remainder of the dirt away, then rinsed himself completely off. He turned the shower to cold, and stood under it, soaking in the cold water as he felt himself get slightly stronger. Finally he turned the shower off and reached for a towel. 

As he dried himself off, his thoughts turned to Kania. She had been so kind to him, helping to escape during his first captivity, then showing compassion to him during his imprisonment here. What was a nice girl like her doing in a place like this? He stepped out of the shower, pondering that over in his head as he dressed in the clothes Kania had left him. A dark blue kimono that reminded him of Rowen. A sigh escaped his lips as he finished drying his hair off, then looked into the mirror at his reflection. The bruises were still here, but he was cleaned, thankfully. He could only hope that Kania was not caught for helping him. 

Ryo paused in his running as he looked this way and that way. He tried to pick up Cye's signal but it was like there was something blocking it. Where could he be? The last time they had rescued him, he had found right below them, but now it was like he had vanished altogether.

"Ryo?"

He turned to see Sage looking at him. "What is it, Sage?"

Sage smiled. "We'll find Cye, don't worry."

Ryo lowered his head. "I know, Sage, it's just we seem to be taking forever, and right now Talpa could be hurting him!"

Sage frowned. "I still don't get it. What does Talpa want with Cye? It doesn't make any sense!"

Rowen spoke up quietly, his head and eyes downward. "I think I know what Talpa wants with Cye."

That caught their attention as they all turned to look at him."

"Tell us, Rowen," Ryo said.

"Cye's virtue is trust, remember? What would happen if that trust were broken in some shape or form? Talpa might plan a way for Cye not to trust anyone or anything or even himself. Which would mean….."

"We wouldn't be able to call the Inferno," Ryo said quietly and a bit angrily.

Rowen nodded affirmatively and looked down again.

"Great," Sage said with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh, guys," Kento interrupted, "why are we all just standing here for?"

The three Ronins looked up, and Ryo's eyes narrowed. "Kento's right. We need to get moving."

The four started off, sneaking and dodging their way through the netherealm, sometimes battling opponents just to get Cye. They were getting closer, they could feel it in their hearts, minds, and souls. They could only hope they weren't too late.


	22. Chapt 22. Kania's Decision

****

Cye's Fight. 

The Sequel to Cye's Struggle.

Chapt. 22. Kania's Decision.

Cye followed Kania as she led him through the halls. He stayed quiet, and could only hope they weren't caught. If they were, he it might be the end for both of them, or maybe just him as Talpa would most likely send Kania to the Pits to turn her again, this time making her vicious and hateful. He shuddered slightly, not liking the fact he was actually walking through Dynasty halls. But for some reason he wasn't afraid. He could feel love coming from Kania and it surprised him to say none the least, and he could feel a strong comforting presence beside him, even though there was no one there. The feeling made him less afraid.

Kania led him to a room and opened the door. Inside the room was furnished with a bed and a dresser with a mirror. It wasn't fancy, pretty plain actually, but it did look better than a cold dark cell.

Kania turned to look at Cye. "Rest here for now. I'll be back later." With that she ushered him in and closed the door, then turned and hurried the other way.

Cye yawned tiredly and trudged toward the bed. He crawled into it, and buried his head in the pillow. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Talpa had been steadily watching his mystic mirror with a wicked grin on his face as he watched the Ronins heading for his castle, determination on their youthful faces. He did not see Cale appear until he heard his name.

"Master Talpa."

Talpa caused the mirror to vanish from sight and looked down at his Warlord of Darkness. "Yes, what is it, Cale?"

Cale seemed a bit afraid and nervous which heightened Talpa's suspicions that something had happened. Cale swallowed. "Master, Torrent has escaped."

"WHAT?!!!!!"

Cale stumbled back and fell to his knees. "I went to his cell. It was bolted locked, but when I unlocked it and appeared inside he was no longer there. The cell was completely empty."

Talpa stood up with a roar as his eyes flashed red. Cale trembled on the floor as Talpa's anger went out.

Finally Talpa calmed a bit. "Blast those Ronins! They are using those decoys again!" He scratched his chin. "They might have not made it out of the castle, yet." He looked down at Cale. "Find them, all of them, and bring them to me in chains! I want them all to witness Torrent's torture! Especially Hardrock!"

Cale bowed, then stood. "As you wish, master." He vanished from the room.

Talpa sat down, scowling and muttering angrily to himself.

Cye was dreaming peacefully. Beside him unnoticed was the same man he saw in his dream, and next to him was the angel who had spoken to him. The two continued to watch him, hearing the sounds of the four Ronins battling, Talpa muttering curses, and everything else going on.

The angel looked at the man. _When will it be_? he asked.

__

Soon. 

And the angel became silent, watching the young boy sleep. It felt good to see him sleeping peacefully with no nightmares to bother him. It made the angel smile.

Kania was now back in her own room, sitting at her own vanity brushing her hair. She was in her own little world thinking things through and was trying to formulate a plan to get Torrent out of the castle and back to his friends. The question was how was she going to do that without getting caught? She herself wanted to abandon Talpa and live a normal life again, but she was she would be caught and tormented for doing so. 

__

Do not be afraid to make wise choices, Kania.

Kania jumped, dropping her brush as it fell to the floor, landing with a soft thump sound. She glanced nervously around thinking she would see someone in the room with her. The room was empty. Her eyes narrowed. "Dais, is that you?"

__

No. I am not he that you ask of. I am higher than he is. Kania, you see for something more than you have now, and you are already at the door. All you need to do is walk through it. And fear not. I will be with you.

Kania suddenly felt a strong energy, then she felt the most amazing thing. Love. It made her feel stronger and caused her kanji to appear on her forehead. She closed her eyes, basking in this beautiful feeling as she had never felt it before. For several minutes her eyes stayed closed. Finally she opened eyes, narrowing them with courage. She knew what she had to do.


	23. Chapt 23. Dreams of Agony

****

Cye's Fight.

Chapt. 23. Dreams of Agony.

Cye was sleeping so peacefully for once. Outside the door, hundreds of Dynasty soldiers ran by in search of him, and his four friends. Someone barked an order, but it did not wake him up. He continued to sleep.

The angel looked at the man beside him. He was gazing at Cye's sleeping form. Compassion, love, tenderness, forgiveness, and the eagerness to save this child's soul from eternity in complete damnation from the fires of hell, were strong on his face. The man looked at the angel firmly. "It's time."

And the angel leapt into action.

Cye began to dream, but it wasn't his usual dreams. He was in a different place, a different time, and a different feel of things. He saw only one man mostly, the man from his second dream, the one who looked at him and his friends sadly. Cye was surprised as he heard the man speaking to a large crowd, there must have been about 5000 people, all wearing robes and tunics and sandals. All of them were sitting there quietly, just listening to him speak. Cye walked a little further, catching a glimpse of the people. He could see it on their faces: misery, pain, hope, sorrow, greediness, hatred. It was all there, and it frightened him

The scene suddenly changed. He saw the man healing people, of every disease, ailment, and misery known to man. He saw evil spirits cast out, he saw food multiplied from the tiniest amount to feed crowds of more than 5000 to 7000 people, with scraps left over. He saw the man raise the dead, walk on water, tell a fig tree to wither away which obeyed him. 

He saw the man teach of love, forgiveness, labor, faith, God, and Heaven, and even an evil being known as Satan who was once called Lucifer. He listened to the stories the man spoke of, not fully understanding them, but knowing somehow that he would sooner or later.

The scene changed again, and this time Cye saw the same man being arrested by priests and several guards. He watched as the man's closest followers all ran off, betraying him as only one followed him. The man was questioned again and again, but he stayed silent. False accusers testified against him. He was beaten and mocked. Cye was in tears, and he wanted to scream out right there, demanding that they stop the torment.

The scene changed again. The man was carrying a large heavy cross over his back as he stumbled through a crowd of oppressors and saddened loved ones. He was weak and exhausted. Twice he had stumbled, which caused a guard walking alongside him to strike him with a horse's whip. Cye was tempted to call his armor and blast all these terrible people away.

The scene changed again. Cye's eyes widened with disbelief, misery, pain, and horror. The man was being nailed to the cross, his tortured screams were the worst imaginable. Not even Talpa's torture could compare to this. The man was hung up for all to see, his hands and feet nailed to the cross. He was exposed, and forced to let the people see him as that as they mocked him, telling him to come down, to do a miracle. The whole time the sky seemed to flash and crackle with thunder and lightning but no rain had come.

Cye continued to watch the scene with horror as the man slowly died. He tried to get away, tried to think of something else, but he was forced to stay there and watch this terrifying scene. And then he heard the man whisper quietly, "Father, into your hands I commend my spirit." And the man's head dropped to his chest as his entire body relaxed.

Cye's eyes widened, and then suddenly the whole place began to shake as if in an earthquake. Lightning struck various places, the curtain in the temple ripped in half. The people scream and ran for cover, but they found none. And then Cye heard a voice, the angel, the one who appeared in his very first dream.

"_The Christ was born into this world for one purpose and one purpose only. To reconcile man with God, to set the oppressor and the oppressed free, to become man's mediator to God, to bear the sins of the world upon his shoulders. He came not to condemn the world, but to save it. Those who believe he is the son of the man which died for their sins will never die, but will enjoy eternity with him as the children of God_."

Cye suddenly awoke, blinking around the empty room. He sat up, the dream still fresh in his mind. He pondered over it as footsteps marched past the door. Cye wanted to learn more of the man he had dreamt about, the one who had died on the cross. But how was that possible?

Kania suddenly appeared, startling him. "Cye, get up now. I'm getting you out of here."

Cye stood up, ready to go with her, just the door opened, and Delia stood there with her eyes narrowed at them.

"Torrent isn't going anywhere but to Master Talpa, and you Kania will be dealt with for treachery."

Cye's eyes widened with fear as Delia signaled several guards and the Warlords. He felt Kania grab his arm, but before she could teleport them both, they were both seized roughly, their arms clamped down at their sides by the Warlords.

"Take them to Master Talpa!" Delia ordered, glaring at Cye hatefully. She did not look at Kania.

The Warlords pushed the two out of the room, and forced them to walk down the hall as they headed for the throne room. Kania looked fearful, and Cye's heart was pounding with fear that he would be severally beaten again. And what of Kania? What would happen to her? Would someone save them in time?

A silent intense cry for help echoed through his mind. Please someone save us!


	24. Chapt 24. Unseen Forces At Work

**Cye's Fight.**

The Sequel to Cye's Struggle.

Chapt. 24. Unseen Forces at Work

Ryo dodged a soldier, then punched it right in the face as he dropped to the ground and swiped one foot under the soldier's feet, causing it to fall right onto its back with a loud crash. Its head was off in an instant when Ryo swung his blade down on it. 

Kento flipped through the air and kicked a soldier with both feet, sending the soldier several feet backward. He spun his staff through the air and took the soldier out once and for all. "Man, we need to hurry up like now! I know Cye is in trouble!" he cried as he took out another soldier.

Rowen's arrows shot through the sky, twenty at a time. Several soldiers went down, eliminated once and for all. He was concerned however because more soldiers seem to appear from nowhere, charging them like an unconquerable enemy. Was there any end to this?

Sage punched and kicked at a soldier until the soldier was destroyed and flipped another soldier over his shoulder by using his nodatchi. The soldier was vanquished on impact. "Kento's right. I feel that Cye is in danger."

"There's too many soldiers!" Ryo cried with fear evident in his voice. His eyes saw the unending horde of Dynasty Soldiers charging at them. Some were on foot, others were on horseback. Would this ever end? 

Rowen cocked an arrow, his eyes narrowed with concentration. "Then we do what we do best! "Arrow Shock Wave!!"

The power went out of his attack and traveled forward, going out a mile wide. There was a loud of explosion of energy and light. Several soldiers were destroyed, but still more charged.

Kento called out his attack next. "Iron Rock Crusher!" More soldiers were destroyed and mostly buried underneath the ground. He didn't care how long it took, he was going to save his best friend. His heart was heavy with concern and fear for the young Ronin. He was so concerned and so scared for Cye he almost started crying as he fought. Would he ever see the young Ronin again?

Ryo leapt high into the air, bringing his weapons together and spinning them around as he drew power from them. "Flare Up Now!!" The blast went out, striking the outer ends of the charging soldiers, causing them to fly apart from each other as they were completely eliminated once and for all. Just hang on Cye, he thought desperately. We're coming for you. 

Sage held his blade high above his head as the sword sparkled with power and light. He could see the soldiers coming from him, and his eyes flashed. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" He leapt into the air as his attack went out, and sent the attack against the soldiers, blasting them away as their bodies came apart and they were gone once and for all. He landed on the ground, his eyes full of worry as he looked toward the sky. If anyone is listening, please help Cye! he prayed desperately before charging again into battle. 

The battle continued and there still seemed to be no end to it. Surekill after sure kill was called and more soldiers were destroyed. The four Ronins were beginning to get more concerned, but without Cye they could not bring forth the Armor of Inferno. What were they going to do?

White Blaze roared as he attacked soldier after soldier, eventually stealing a weapon from one soldier and running through them, shredding the soldiers apart with the stolen scythe. The soldiers were slowly coming to an end, but it didn't seem fast enough. This had to end soon otherwise they would never get to Cye, and they would probably give out soon from being too exhausted from the battle they were facing now.

"Ryo!" Sage called to him as he took out another soldier. "Let's put our attacks together and strike at the same time instead of individually!" 

Ryo nodded as he swung his sword across the shoulder and chest plate of another soldier, watching it fall to the ground, lifeless. He raised his swords high above his head. Sage held his sword high. Rowen held an arrow ready, drawing energy, and Kento began to swing his staff around his head. At the same time, they each called their surekills, their voices filled with power. 

"FLARE UP NOW!!" "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" "ARROW SHOCK WAVE" "THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

The attacks went out, combining together to create one gigantic force of power. The four Ronins had to look away themselves because the power of their attack was far too bright for their eyes to handle. There was a loud sound of detonation, and the screams of the soldiers were barely heard as they were destroyed once and for all. The Ronins hit the ground, never expecting their sure kills to be that strong. The ground shook violently for several long moments as the light and power of their attacks went out. 

And then finally, after holding their breaths for what seemed like an eternity, it suddenly became quiet and still. Rowen cracked an eye open as he raised his head to look around. His eyes widen with surprise as he saw the damage that was done. 

Ryo stood up, his jaw hanging open as he surveyed the land around them. It was as if several forces of nature's wrath had joined together. Most of the land was gone, leaving several large craters and deep ditches in the ground. 

Kento stared at it all, completely shocked. The soldiers were gone once and for all and it was quiet now, except for White Blaze rumbling softly beside him. "Did… did we do all of this?" he wondered out loud, whispering softly.

"I… I think so," Ryo said, his eyes full of shock and amazement. 

"It seems almost impossible though," Rowen said softly as he gazed around, studying the destruction around them. 

Sage shook his head as he rested his nodatchi tip down on the ground. "We've put our surekills together before, but nothing like this has ever happened before," he said softly.

"So what do you think happened then?" Ryo asked as he turned to face the Warrior of Wisdom.

"I think," Sage began quietly, but firmly, "that someone else is on our side here."

Those very words seemed to make sense to them, but they each wondered just who was on their side. And why hadn't they shown themselves?

White Blaze suddenly turned his head and roared loudly, and the four Ronins turned, prepared to defend themselves again. Their eyes narrowed as they beheld their enemies.

"Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom," Ryo said softly. 

"Dais, Warlord of Illusion," Kento said with a growl.

"Cale of Corruption and Darkness," Sage said, eyes narrowed.

"Delia, Warlady of Weakness," Rowen said as he brought his bow and arrow out again. 

"Guys, get ready," Ryo said bringing his swords together.

Without warning, the three Warlords and the Warlady suddenly charged at them with strength and ferocity, and the four Ronins were once again, battling to save their very lives. One thought ran through their minds. Would they be able to survive to save Cye?


	25. Chapt. 25. The Battle Rages On

**Cye's Fight**

**The sequel to Cye's Struggle**

Chapt 25. That Battle Rages On.

Talpa glared down at Cye hatefully, and the young Ronin stared back just as coldly. Although there was fear, he could not let Talpa know this. He clung desperately to the belief that his friends would find him soon. He just hoped it was in time.

Talpa's glare went from Cye to Kania. He stared at her helpless form held tightly by his Dynasty soldiers. "I trusted your services to me, Kania. And you disappointed me!"

Kania lifted her head and her eyes blazed with anger and hatred at the Dynasty Master. "It's over, Talpa!" she spat. "The Ronins are on their way to save Torrent, and they're going to destroy you!"

His eyes flash red, and the tension in the air was tight, as his anger rose like a rushing wave of lava getting ready to erupt at any moment. It came before anyone realized it. All they heard was a stunning blow, and a painful cry from Kania.

"KANIA!!" Cye cried out as he strained against those who held him. He was going nowhere, and one of them jerked his arm, twisting it, causing him to scream out in pain. He gasped, trying to block the pain, but only when he stopped struggling to get free, did the torment stop. He glanced toward Kania.

Her head was down and she was gasping as if struggling to catch her breath during a hundred mile marathon. There was blood dripping from her face, and it was hard to tell where exactly it was coming from.

Cye bit his lip and turned his head away. He was angry, extremely angry. His body trembled with rage, and he was certain he would blow up at anytime.

Talpa stared coldly at Kania, having no remorse for her at all. "Perhaps now you will think twice before betraying me, Kania. I hold all power here. I am your master! Never forget that!" His eyes flashed as if to emphasize his point.

Kania weakly lifted her head as the blood dripped from a broken nose, split lip, wounded eye, and two cracked teeth. Her eyes narrowed with hatred at him. "I am no longer yours, Talpa! And you not control my life! Not anymore!"

Talpa stared at her, with almost shock. Who was this puny female to talk to him this way? He was Talpa, the great Dynasty Master! Expected to be feared by all! 

He stood slowly, glaring at her. "It seems that your punishment wasn't enough, Kania," he said coldly. "Perhaps if someone you loved was hurt before you, you will return to me."

Kania gasped as he disappeared then reappeared right in front of Cye. Cye stared up at him, sensing the antagonism and abhorrence coming from Talpa. He closed his eyes as Talpa raised an arm high into the air. A silent whispered plea echoed through his mind again. Please someone!! Help me!!

Talpa let out a scream of rage and brought his arm down, but then suddenly he found himself striking against some kind of wall, and no matter how hard he tried he could not penetrate through to strike Torrent.

"WHAT IS THIS?! he screamed with rage as he kept trying to get through to grapple the young Ronin.

Cye opened his eyes and stared in confusion at the scene before him. Talpa was trying his best to strike him, but he couldn't. What was going on here?

And then he heard that same familiar voice that had comforted him so many times. _You have asked for help, and have trusted it to come, Cye Mouri, Ronin Warrior of Trust. So shall it be that you have what you have asked for._

Cye heard Kania softly gasp, and one look toward her, told him that she could also hear the same voice. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Talpa shouted with rage as he threw his power at Cye, hoping to break through whatever was protecting him. 

But nothing happened. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Talpa raged. "WHY CAN'T I STRIKE TORRENT?!!

His soldiers had no answer for him. 

And then the entire room was suddenly swallowed by an extremely powerful light.

Talpa screamed in dreadful pain as he tried to desperately shield his eyes. Not even the Jewel of Life was this powerful! It was so stunning, so painful, so hideous, he would have gladly allowed Ryo to destroy him if the Ronin would have been there. But Wildfire was not, and he was forced to suffer.

And then suddenly the light vanished, and Talpa discovered that wherever the light had gone, it had taken Torrent and Kania along with it. His eyes narrowed angrily, and he screamed out his rage. _Someone _was going to pay!

Ryo was getting exhausted as he battled Sekhmet. Already the Warlord of Venom had struck at him several times, sending his poison through the boy's blood stream. It wouldn't be long before Wildfire would collapse.

"Give up, Wildfire!" Sekhmet taunted as he blocked blow after blow. He dodged to the side, and punched Ryo in his stomach, grinning at the painful gasp that had escaped from the boy's lips. With a hard kick, he sent Ryo tumbling backward.

Ryo landed hard on his side and he gasped with pain as he watched the Warlord of Venom come closer to him. He struggled to get up. "I will never give up!" 

Sekhmet smirked and placed on armored foot down on Ryo's side, keeping him there on the ground. His swords waved back and forth in small circles just above Ryo's eyes, taunting him, antagonizing him. And for one small moment Sekhmet was certain that he had seen fear in Wildfire's eyes.

"So be it. You die now then." Sekhmet brought his swords up over his head and started to bring them down. Ryo could feel the blades getting closer and closer and knew if he didn't do something soon he would die. 

Gathering all of his strength, he suddenly lashed out, grabbing Sekhmet by his ankle and tripping him from under his own feet. Sekhmet grunted and cursed as he fell. Ryo quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his Wildfire swords combining them together, drawing energy from them as he began to glow red.

Sekhmet could feel the heat coming and turned his head as his eyes widen with fear. He struggled to his feet, determined to stop Wildfire before he was blasted away by his sure kill. 

Ryo suddenly leapt into the air and cried out loudly. "FLARE UP NOW!!!"

The attack went out, and struck as Sekhmet screamed in pain. The force of the blast carried him away until he was gone.

Ryo was breathing hard, wanting to rest, but he did not get that chance before Dynasty soldiers attacked. He fought back hard, kicking punching, cutting them down with his swords, and knocking them off him with twists and flips. Nearby Sage was battling Cale, Kento was battling Dais, and Rowen was battling Delia. It seemed things were not going well for them, and who knew just how Cye was? Knowing that Cye was in that castle with Talpa fueled his anger to no end. And that anger strengthened him as he began to fight more viciously.

The battle raged on. Sage glared angrily at Cale as their swords stuck again and again. Neither had any intentions of giving up, neither had no idea who would win, all that mattered was taking the other out.

Sage was worried though. It was highly possible that while the Warlords and Warlady were keeping them busy, Talpa was hurting Cye. The thought made him frown with fear.

Cale saw it however and smirked. "What's wrong, Halo? Are you afraid?" 

"I'm not scared of you, Cale!" Sage bellowed as he began to fight with more intensity. His sword was going in so many different directions at once it was hard to tell where it had started. Block, give a plow, thrust to the side, dodge a blow to the left of the temple, parry a blow, do an uppercut. 

Cale continued to smirk as he kept on fighting Halo. He was following Halo's moves almost perfectly, but adding some of his own moves as well, making it harder on Sage, which made Cale want to laugh as loudly as he could.

Sage had had enough. Without warning he suddenly grabbed Cale by the front of his breastplate and flipped him over his shoulder, then kicked him as hard as he could as he brought the warlord down to the ground.

Cale groaned in pain, but it wasn't over. Before he could even move, he heard the worst thing in his life.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!"

It struck him so quickly he couldn't cry out in pain. The sure kill sent him reeling backwards until he was suddenly gone from the area.

Sage turned and rushed off to help Ryo get rid of some of the attacking soldiers. Hopefully this would end soon. Sage was clinging to the hope that they would defeat their enemies, save Cye, and return home as soon as they could. 

Nearby Kento and Rowen were both fighting the best they could. Kento was trying hard not to fall prey to Dais' illusions and Rowen was trying his best not to get his head cut off by Delia. The battle seemed almost hopeless to them, as the two were literally getting their butts kicked. Kento suddenly slammed into the ground, and Dais' weapon suddenly struck him in the head. He saw stars dancing before his eyes and he struggled not to pass out. No he couldn't…wouldn't pass out. Cye needed him. He struggled to his feet and gripped his weapon tightly. 

Dais only seemed to mock him as he started to call on his sure kill. "Web of…

Kento suddenly called his. "IRON ROCK CRUSHSER!!" The attack went out canceling out Dais' sure kill and sending the Warlord flying away.

Rowen was having a more difficult time against Delia. She was stronger and quicker and seemed to almost know exactly what move he was planning. This was not good. Not good at all. He flipped and dodged out of her way, landing some distance away. 

She laughed at him. "Running away already, Strata? Ha! You are weak. Just like Torrent!"

"Hey, lady, Cye is not as weak as you think he is! You don't even know him like I know him!"

She only laughed again. "Well, I can't say that's not true. Then again.. I almost got to know him. If you know _what _I mean."

Rowen gasped with horror, and that horror was quickly replaced by heated anger. He drew an arrow and placed it carefully on his bow, drawing the string back, and focusing intently, his rage providing more power to upcoming sure kill. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!"

Delia saw the sure kill coming at her and leapt out of the way. At the same time, a huge white tiger, attacked her from behind, knocking her forward and into the sure kill. She screamed in pain as she was suddenly blown away like the rest had been.

White Blaze landed on his feet and Rowen came to him, scratching the tiger lightly.

"Thanks boy," Rowen said gratefully, getting a purr in response. Rowen looked around, studying the area. Ryo, Sage, and now Kento were all fighting intensely against several Dynasty soldiers. He would have to help them. He drew an arrow and placed it directly into his bow and fired, striking down a Dynasty soldier. Arrow after arrow flew through the air, knocking down soldier after soldier. 

But it seemed useless as they continued to battle. White Blaze jumped into the fray slashing with his claws and trampling down the soldiers like stepping on paper cups, but for every soldier destroyed five or six more would take that one's place.

"Ryo, what are we going to do!" Kento called out in despair as he kept on battling.

Ryo grimaced as he frowned. "We have to keep fighting, Kento. We have no choice. We have to save Cye."

Kento nodded, strengthened by that. These bakas would pay for kidnapping his friend, and he wanted so badly to destroy Talpa, it made him lust over the sheer pleasure of just tearing the Dynasty Master from limb to limb.

It was Sage who was the first to see it. 

A huge wave of light had suddenly appeared and surrounded the four Ronins and the white tiger. They stared with confusion as the light passed through them, and for one second Kento thought Sage was the source of it, until he realized this was a different kind of light. And then suddenly to their amazement the remaining soldiers were suddenly destroyed as the light touched them. 

The Ronins stared in shock, almost numbed by what they had just witnessed. The light suddenly disappeared and another light seemed to beckon to them. They looked toward their left, toward a smoky haze and saw figures walking through. The four of them tightened with nervousness, and were waiting to attack, when one figure stepped out of the smoky haze, alone.

It was Cye.

"CYE!!" Kento cheered as they rushed forward to his friend, with the others close at his heels.

Cye lifted his eyes and a smile of utter relief and happiness appeared on his face as he tried his best to run to his friends.

He was given enough strength to do so, and soon he was caught up in loving hugs. 

Kania watched happily as Torrent was reunited with his friends. She let out a sigh. Although she was happy for Cye, she was also miserable. She had lost her best friend to the Dynasty, and she had no where to go now. She would have to start over, try to remember her past and move on the best she could. Who knows maybe one day Delia would see the light. With a sigh she turned and suddenly teleported away.

Rowen blinked several times. He could have sword he had seen two figures walking through that smoky haze, but what happened to the other one? There was no time to wonder about that. Cye had fallen asleep in Kento's arms. He looked at Ryo.

Ryo studied Cye for a little, frowning at Cye's condition. He was tempted to just turn and blast away Talpa and his castle once and for all, and make them pay for what they did to his young friend. He felt a hand on his shoulder and met Sage's eyes.

"Ryo, let's get Cye home now."

Ryo nodded firmly, and they set off, heading for the Gateway to go home.

And as Cye slept in Kento's arms, the young Ronin dreamed, and heard.

"I will always be with you, Cye Mouri, if you truly choose Me." 

And as he dreamt he saw a man, a stunningly handsome man with power beyond any wild imagination. He was dressed in a beautiful silk white robe, his auburn hair shone brightly, and he clothed with the brightest light that did not burn one's eyes, but rather soothe them. And Cye felt comfort and peace just staring at him.

And Cye slept peacefully on as they suddenly arrived home. 


	26. Chapt. 26.

****

Cye's Fight

Sequel to Cye's Struggle.

Chapt. 26. 

Cye stared at his reflection in the bathroom with a contented little sigh. It felt good to be home, to be freed. And it was all thanks to… He paused, cocking his head slightly, wondering just who he should be thanking. That voice had helped him out quite a bit, should he thank it? Or should he thank another? Tough decision.

A knock came at the bathroom door. "Hey, Cye! You okay in there?"

A smile came to his lips. "Yeah, Rowen. Just getting ready to brush my teeth." He grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush and put just enough Crest on his toothbrush to start brushing.

"Okay, just making sure. Let me know when you're done."

Cye heard Rowen walking away as he continued to brush his teeth. Many thoughts were going through his head, but they weren't the dreaded, confusing thoughts he had been having. They were simply questions that he was pondering over. He rinsed his mouth out with water, then took a couple of swallows of it, wiped his mouth, cleaned his mess up, and left the bathroom. 

"Bathroom's all yours, Rowen!" he called as he passed Rowen's and Sage's bedroom.

"Thanks."

Cye nodded a welcome, then headed downstairs to see what was happening down there.

Ryo, Mia, Anubis, Kento, and Sage were all sitting in the living room, talking quietly. Yulie was sitting on the floor, brushing White Blaze and listening quietly to the adults talking. What they were they talking about he didn't understand, but it had to do with Cye's rescue. 

"I don't get it," Ryo was saying as his features showed perplexity. "_Someone_ was on our side there."

"But who do you think it was?" Kento asked anxiously as he himself wanted to know. 

"The Ancient One?" Ryo wondered, raising his eyebrows. 

Sage shook his head. "No, it couldn't have been him."

Ryo looked over at him with a disbelief look on his face. "How do you figure? The Ancient One has helped us lots of times before!"

Sage let out a sigh and shook his head. "Look, all I know it wasn't him. Besides did you see any mystical staff appear?" They all shook their heads, and he raised his hands upward as a way of empathizing his point. "I rest my case."

Mia let out a sigh as she wondered who could have possibly helped them. Someone very powerful obviously. But who else could be strong enough to even stop Talpa single handedly besides the Ancient? This whole matter was confusing to all of them, and each of them were sitting here busily worrying about it.

Anubis was watching them. He had been mostly silent, listening to the Ronins detail about what they had witnessed and felt during Cye's rescue. All of them admitted neither of them had actually rescued Cye. He had suddenly appeared surrounded by an extremely bright light and walking with a figure beside him. Then the figure had simply vanished, leaving them completely puzzled once more. Finally he spoke. "I think that Cye knows the answer." He lifted his head and looked toward Cye who stood on the bottom step, watching them. All of them looked toward the young Ronin expectedly.

Cye shuffled his foot. He didn't like a lot of attention, especially when everyone expected an answer. "What makes you think even I know?" he asked quietly.

"Because you're the one that person was walking with when you came out of Talpa's castle," Kento said.

Cye remained quiet as he remembered that. He didn't actually see any person, just a figure of bright light, the brightest he had ever seen. He had felt incredible love and peace, and all traces of fear, anxiety, doubt, restlessness, and pain had been swept away. He smiled thoughtfully as he could still feel those within himself.

"Cye?" Ryo called him back from his memory and into the present time. 

Cye looked toward him, then at everyone else, seeing their expectant faces as they waited for his answer. He let out a sigh. "I really didn't see the person," he answered. "All I saw was a figure bathed in a golden light. I felt incredible love, more than my mother could ever give to me, or any of you, peace, hope, and everything I dreaded and hated suddenly vanished as if it didn't exist any more."

They sat there quietly staring at him as it seemed to them they were no closer to finding out anything than they were before.

"Cye, did you have any dreams or hear any voices during your captivity?" Anubis asked calmly.

Cye's head snapped up and he nodded almost excitedly. "Yes! I did. I heard a voice first, and it was before my abduction, and I heard it during my abduction as well. It comforted me a lot."

"And your dreams?" Sage asked.

"I had three of them," Cye answered as he made his way from the stairs and sat down on the couch beside Kento. "The first one, I was standing on a beach, just watching the ocean. Then a young man appeared beside me. He couldn't have been no more than nineteen years old. He had this strong voice, it sounded like clear glass to me. He was tall, about seven feet tall, with tanned skin, his eyes never saw the color before, but they looked to be like a very very light blue, and his hair was dark brown and down to his chin. He was very kind and I felt love from him as well. He spoke to me about a man, about the Son of God."

"Son of God?" Anubis echoed as he stared at Cye with surprise. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Everyone else was staring at him with shocked faces. 

Cye instantly became quiet again, wondering if he had said something wrong, or if they already knew about it. Silence was in the air, and he could hear his heartbeat increasing.

Sage sensed his nervousness. "We're sorry, Cye. Go on."

The others nodded, and he took a deep breath, telling them about his first dream, and how the voice had spoke and comforted him during his captivity. They listened carefully to him, no longer interrupting as they seemed very interested in all of this.

He told them how he had dreamt he had been home, and that a man had appeared, standing by each one of them, and then looking very sad as if he had lost someone dear to him. He told them his second dream of the man in which he saw the man perform great miracles, and taught thousands of people of love and forgiveness, and even more, and how he had witnessed the man's torture and death for crimes he didn't even commit. By the time he had finished speaking, there were tears in his eyes, which brought tears to even Kento's eyes. For a moment there was silence, before Mia finally spoke. "Cye, do you have any idea who that man was in your last two dreams?"

Cye shook his head. "No, but I intend to find out."

Sage was silent, thinking about all of this. He replayed Cye's dreams over and over in his head trying to figure out an answer to them. He thought and thought and kept on thinking until he was sure his head would explode. Finally he lifted his head when the realization dawned on him. "What if that figure we saw with Cye was the same man in his dream?"

They all looked toward him, including Cye. "What are you saying, Sage?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, and which man and which dream are you referring to?" Ryo asked, trying to get a coherent explanation.

"The man that appeared in Cye's last two dreams," Sage explained. "The man that Cye saw in his first dream must have been some type of guardian, or a messenger perhaps. The second man that appeared, seems to be more above than the first one, but I'm thinking that the two of them somehow know each other, and that the one works for the other."

Cye's head suddenly snapped up as he remembered something. "Oh! When I asked the first man who he was, he simply replied, For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways, they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone."

"Then that man that said that must be an angel," Sage said.

"What's an angel?" Kento asked.

Ryo shrugged. "Beats me. "I always thought it was a good-looking babe."

Cye shook his head and Sage let out a sigh. "Angels are spiritual beings, Ryo. Messengers from God. And it seems from what this angel told Cye, they are also protectors."

"And from what you've all told us what happened during your fight to free Cye, I'm concluding there were angels helping you there as well," Anubis said.

Sage nodded in agreement to that, and Ryo spoke up. "All I know the battle was tensed, and we should have been dead there by now, or at least in a cell along with Cye. But we weren't. And the way Sage glowed like that? Man, that was intense."

"But what about that other man, the one who got Cye out of Talpa's?" Kento asked.

All of them were silent now, until Yulie spoke up. "Maybe it was the man from Cye's last two dreams."

Everyone looked over at him as he had spoken so innocently and yet so wisely. 

"You know, Yulie, you might be right," Cye said with a smile. Yulie smiled back and went back to scratching White Blaze's stomach. The large tiger purred happily. 

"Well, now we at least have an idea who helped you out of there," Ryo said to Cye. "Now we need a name."

Cye smiled faintly. "You're not going to stop until you get one are you, Ryo?"

Ryo shook his head firmly. "No." He smiled back at the young Ronin. It was really great to have Cye back with him, to see him smiling, healed, and happy. But still Ryo wanted to know who the second man was. His name anyway. They had him and the first man, the angel, to thank for all the help they gave to them, and for rescuing Cye. Two thoughts lingered on Ryo's mind though. Would they ever find out their names, and would they ever see them again? Only time would tell.

author's note So what did you think? Are you curious as to who the man was in Cye's last two dreams? Or do you know? If you don't know, you can find the answer in the New Testament of the Bible. As for the angel, well that's a fictional character from one of my novels I'm hoping to someday publish. And no! No one may borrow that character! Sorry everyone, but I can't allow it. In the meantime, feel free to review and take care. I'll be working on United Forces, as well as some of my other fics which are hosted at my site on my fanfic pages. Ja ne!

Firestorm


End file.
